A los diecisiete
by Chokehold
Summary: Por condición de su madre, Bella se ve obligada a dejar Berkeley al otro extremo del país: Forks. No conoce a nadie, su padre acaba de tener un hijo y ya no sabe a dónde pertenece. Los diecisiete es una edad compleja, sobretodo en ella.
1. 0

0.

Renée me ha regalado este cuaderno con el propósito de – citando sus palabras – expandir mis facultades pocos desarrolladas producto de la televisión, el computador y toda la tecnología que te pone ociosa. No sé si tendrá razón, Renée pasa más tiempo con los ojos cuadrados de tanto mirar la pantalla que yo, pero ante sus ojos, yo vivo por y para el internet.

Renée cree que seré escritora porque me ha pillado redactando un informe de química y piensa que en realidad estoy escribiendo una historia. Se ha convencido con la idea cuando llego el boletín de notas, y en donde lo único que destacaba era en literatura, porque los libros entregados por el profesor Anderson no son ningún reto para un niño de trece años, la verdad.

No sé qué tanto escribiré acá. A mi parecer, hare lo mismo que hago con todas las cosas. En un principio comienzo entusiasmada, escribiendo todos los días, hasta que pasa una semana – err, bueno, quizás un par de días – y este mismo cuaderno que devore con devoción estará debajo de mi cama, llenándose de polvo al lado de una pila de cosas que nunca debí usar.

De la lista de regalos, el de Reneé es el que me ha dejado sin palabras. Usualmente compra tonteras que nunca ocupo – Bikinis, brillos labiales color _mírame-estoy-aquí_, una máquina de depilar eléctrica que me causo más miedo que fascinación y que está debajo de mi cama, junto al perfume de Britney Spears y el de Paris Hilton – Hasta que por fin dio con algo que sí puedo aceptar sin fingir una sonrisa: Un cuaderno forrado en cuerina burdeo de ciento sesenta hojas recicladas. No sé, lo abrí y era maravilloso.

Alice ha confabulado con mi madre para comprarme una pluma de Minnie, mi personaje favorito de Disney. Creo que con ella aflora todo lo superficial que hay en mí, supongo.

Phil se ha hecho notar con un jugoso billete de cien dólares para comprarme lo que yo quiera – Phil es un buen tipo, sabe que no me conoce lo suficiente para comprarme algo y me pasa el dinero para autoregalarme algo que de verdad merezca los dólares – Es un hombre inteligente.

Mike me ha regalado el CD de Katty Perry, _Teenage Dream_, que sin preguntarle a nadie, lo instalo en mi reproductor de música, sonando todo el tiempo que estuvimos haciendo esta pequeña celebración familiar.

Emmett no se ha presentado, está ocupado en la universidad, pero ha enviado su regalo por encomienda revertida – Phil la tuvo que pagar -: Me ha comprado una réplica exacta de una máquina que da dulces cuando colcas una moneda, funciona como alcancía y para… dar dulces. Es maravilloso, luce muy decorativo en mi cuarto.

Han comprado mi torta favorita y sople las velas. Diecisiete años enmarcados en cera encima del panqueque naranja que Renée adorno desastrosamente (La torta rezaba Beiia)

Hay muchas cosas que he planeado para mi diecisiete, la mayoría por obra de Alice, yo no tengo ideas tan chispeantes y radicales como ella, pero me ha compartido parte de su exuberante entusiasmo y no puedo esperar hasta el próximo año para irnos de vacaciones, como hemos estado planeando desde que tenemos catorce. Le he dicho a Renée la idea – sabiendo perfectamente que no se negaría, es una madre un tanto liberal – Pero esta vez… me preocupa. Ha hecho una mueca con sus labios que solo presagia _lo pensaré _y Renée no piensa demasiado las cosas cuando se trata de mí.

Hay gato encerrado.

Canción del día: camera obscura – Swans (Hagamos honor a mi apellido)

* * *

Bueno, aquí nace una nueva historia, que como adelante, es livianita. Tiene mucho enredo de adolescente. No es seria, pero tampoco excesivamente chistosa, ojalá les guste los personajes que quise cambiar. No se mantienen fieles a las características de Meyer, yo les dí un par... o quizás muchas que no tenían... bueno, con el tiempo se darán cuenta.

**La próxima actualización será el miércoles, quizás antes dependiendo del recibimiento.** Los capítulos son cortos pero por lo mismo haré todo lo posible por subir dos o tres capítulos por semana, ya llevo varios adelantados así que eso no sería problema, saben que yo cumplo mi palabra.

Como siempre, datos anexos de la historia (fotos, canciones, textos) lo encontraran en el link que esta asombrosamente puesto como hipervinculo en mi perfil, iré subiendo imágenes a medida que vaya avanzando la historia.

¡Nos vemos el miércoles! Gracias por leer ;D


	2. 1

1.

Te contare un poco de todos, porque a la vez ellos tiene un poco de todo de mí… No sé lo que escribí.

Los acontecimientos más importantes, es que entre Renée y Phil han estado cuchicheando cada vez que yo estoy lejos. Creen que no me doy cuenta, pero ellos dos son un par de niños, apenas me marcho de la cocina a la hora del desayuno, empiezan a discutir acerca "no contarme algo" y "cuando se lo vas a decir" . ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?¿Renée embarazada?¿Phil en las drogas?¿Emmett dejo la universidad? Vamos, que todo tiene solución.

Reneé es mi mamá, pero nunca fue una, en vez de eso, se tomó en serio el papel de mejor amiga y es así como la veo. A tu mejor amiga no le puedes decir mamá… simplemente no. La cocina está vetada para ella desde siempre, es un huracán cuando intenta hacer algo comestible y nunca tiene el sabor… adecuado. Es una persona graciosa la mayor parte del tiempo y por lo mismo, pocas personas la toman en serio. Es una persona sabia… y relajada.

Phil es su marido – segundo esposo – un buen chico. Es un poco menor que mamá, apenas tres años, pero ella siempre luce más joven que él. Es jugador de segunda categoría y poco reconocido, no juega tan bien, pero es empeñoso. Me cae muy bien, aunque al principio no siempre fue así. Estuve reacia a la idea de que Renée se casara ante una romántica puesta de sol en Dog Beach, Berkeley, donde estamos viviendo ahora por el trabajo de Phil. Simplemente sonaba surrealista, pero cuando iba al lado de mi madre, vestida de blanco, sosteniendo las sortijas a los diez años, vi la felicidad en el rostro de ella, no pude mantenerme enojada por mucho tiempo.

Me matricularon en Berkeley High y la única chica que se me acerco fue Alice, quien resulto ser mi ex vecina en Phoenix, Arizona. Ella tuvo que viajar a Berkeley, su madre era una… no sé cómo se llaman, en realidad, pero es una mujer muy particular, busca hombre adinerados para casarse y cuando van por al luna de miel, se divorcian, quedándose ella con millones y millones de dólares. Alice es ultra mega millonaria, todavía me siento tercer mundista cuando voy a su casa – una réplica exacta de la mansión en Berbely Hills en Despistados - Es como de ensueño.

Mike es mi actual y único novio. Nuestra historia es extraña, y la anotare más tarde, todavía me quedan ciento cincuenta y cinco hojas para relatar nuestra incomoda historia de amor. Pero Mike es un buen chico, leal como pocos.

Emmett es mi hermanastro mayor, por parte de Phil. Tiene veintidós años y está estudiando para ser periodista deportivo. Le dije que estudiara profesor de educación física, pero según el pagan poco. Hemos discutido el asunto mil veces. Para ser periodista ya no hay campo, pero el no lo entiende. En fin, él se las arreglará cuando salga de la universidad… si es que sale, ya va atrasado en dos años.

Y es todo lo que puedo escribir en este momento, llego Mike y no quiero que lea esto. Desde aquí se escucha la voz de Katy Perry en los parlantes de su cacharro.

La canción que ha dado por escuchar es la de Santigold, Disparate Youth. Excelente para mirar el techo.

* * *

Decidí subir un capitulo por día. ¿Loco? Si, pero al verdad es que esta historia está terminada, bueno, pseudo, faltan los últimos tres capitulos... Asi que para que atrasar lo inevitable. Gracias por al aceptación de esta idea :) Les agradesco de corazón el Review a mi fan número uno, jaja, Chikage-SP y a las chicas followers y a los favoritos. **Yorelina, .7393, itzamara, Vlover29, Alexz Darcy Black. **¡Muchas gracias! Las leo mañana :)


	3. 2

2.

La secundaria de Berkeley, California, rebosaba de drogadictos, marihuaneros, rateros, hippies, góticos – Si, dios santo, Góticos – y una serie de estirpe que nunca en la vida creías jamás creer. Pero créeme cuando te digo que creas que es la verdad. Hay de todo en este mundo cuando te digo que hay todo. Solo es así.

Alice y yo pertenecemos al grupo de los adolescentes normales. Bueno, por lo menos yo. Alice tiene una vida social mucho más activa que la mía, y sinceramente, sería una completa geek si ella no me sacara de las garras sobreprotectoras de Renée casi todos los sábados por la noche.

Mi promedio es general, excepto en lingüística, donde de verdad sobresalgo. Matemática no es mi amiga, pero tenemos una sintonía de amor y odio y el resto de las materias son un trámite. Alice tiene mejores notas que yo, pero es más que nada porque sus padres colaboran demasiado en su educación, contratando un profesor particular para las materias realmente importantes.

Mi vida en california es Yo y Alice. Alice y yo. De repente se cola el novio de turno de Alice. Un hombre metro ochenta casi siempre con bronceado químico bíceps trabajados y dentadura nívea. Lo rubio o moreno lo elige a base del horóscopo. Sinceramente, todavía no sé cómo lo hace.

Mike es mi novio. Y nuestra historia es bastante incomoda. Me siento incomoda escribiéndola, también. La cosa es más o menos así.

Vicky, la chica más cotilla del instituto, comenzó el rumor de que me había acostado con Mike. En ese entonces, yo no tenía idea de quien mierdas era Mike Newton. El rumor llego a Tanya, su mejor amiga, Tanya le dijo a Irina, mejor amiga de Alice, y de Alice llego a mí. Okey, esta parte es fácil, lo que no fue fácil es la reacción de Mike.

Mike se enteró y, según la historia extraoficial – porque incluso para mí, esto es demasiado película cliché mala de Hollywood – Se quedó flechado por mi. Seh, toda esa mierda de cupido y tal. No me malinterpretan, cuento esto como una bobada, porque así lo siento. Pero el sentimiento es bien serio. Por intuición de Alice y séquito armado – Irina, Tanya y Vicky – nuestra relación comenzó en menos de una semana.

El día del rumor, me espero afuera del instituto y me pidió perdón por el rumor. Algo bien caballeresco pero poco importante. Vamos, tú no empezaste el rumor, chico. Al otro día, me acompaño sospechosamente a mi clase y justo ese día Alice falto a clase por tener gripe – Justo ese día había 50% off en mega tiendas del centro comercial – y almorcé con él.

Al tercer día, Alice olvidó recogerme y justo Mike iba pasando por la calle en donde vivo – El vive al otro lado de la ciudad. ¡Al otro lado de la maldita ciudad! – Asique también fue sospechoso, pero terminamos escuchando Katy Perry en su convertible. Seh, le gusta Katy Perry y lloro a mocos sueltos cuando vio sus senos falsos en 3D. ¿Qué porque lo sé? Yo estuve teniéndole pañuelos cuando fuimos al CINE a verla. Dios santo. Cinco dólares muy mal gastados.

A pesar de ese pequeño talón de Aquiles, Mike es una gran persona. Juega en el equipo de futbol como defensa, y cuando hay partido, me pasa su chaqueta de futbol y la tengo que tener puesta en todo el partido, eso le da suerte.

Mike se lleva bien con Renée por que ambos son fans de Katy Perry, y también se lleva bien con Phil por que hablan de deportes. Conoció a mi padre vía Skype de manera autónoma e incómoda, Charlie yacía al otro lado de la pantalla quitándole flatos al pequeño Steven. Su casual camisa a cuadros estaba manchada de rastros de leche y de fondo se escuchaban los armoniosos gritos de Sue, quejándose – otra vez – de lo poco pulcro que era/es Charlie. Ninguna novedad para mí pero ¿no podía esperar un poco para gritarle a mi padre, o había una necesidad imperiosa de gritarle cuando estaba por webcam con mi novio?

Como sea. Mi vida es tranquila, pacífica y sinceramente, no me puedo quejar.

Hoy en la tarde, por ejemplo, fuimos a jugar tacataca con Mike, Alice y su novio de turno cuyo nombre no me acuerdo demasiado. ¿Derek? Empezaba con D, lo juro. De todas formas, con Alice tenemos una forma de recordármelo. Si quiero llamarlo, alargo su inicial hasta que Alice me interrumpe despreocupadamente.

- Ddddddd

- Daniel, ¿podrías traernos unas coca-colas a mí y Bella?

Daniel se fue. Al menos hoy me había acordado de su inicial. Mike se rio, sabía algunas de nuestras tácticas y mi falta de concentración en las relaciones de Alice solo le daba risa. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso. Le sonreí. Me gustaba cuando se colocaba tierno.

Dejamos de jugar taca-taca. Ganamos porque Alice es una rival innata en cualquier deporte. Handball, Football, volleyball, ¿pinball?, taca-taca, atletismo, equitación, bolos, Golf, Judo, boxeo, Hóckey, Karate, natación y muchos más que ahora mismo no puedo recordar. Alice es demasiado competitiva y tiene demasiada energía por su propio bien. Gana o gana en todo, así de simple.

Nos sentamos en una mesa. Yo, Mike al lado mío, Alice al frente mío y el chico D al lado suyo, hablando idioteces: Que el partido que viene es demasiado _heavy_, él último CD de radiohead es un asco y Katy Perry no para de llorar por perder a su novio – asqueroso, directamente de las palabras de Mike – Russel. En mi vida lo he visto y en mi vida lo he escuchado. Mike me obligó a recordarlo de la película que hemos visto cinco veces, ya, si no cuento las que me he quedado dormida.

Las cosas son siempre igual. Me levanto con cara de poto, me baño con cara de poto, me maquillo con cara de poto y de aquí en adelante mi cara comienza a ser aceptable. Bajo y saludo a Phil, quien cocina huevos revueltos y beicon. Renée sigue dormida, es muy perezosa para despertar y siquiera cocinar. Phil y yo nos encargamos de eso, mayoritariamente yo, pero Phil lo hace cuando me demoro, como hoy.

Desayunamos viendo la tele. Me despide en la puerta, mientras Alice me pasa a buscar. El vuelve a la cama para dormir con Renée un poco más y parte después al estadio, a calentar para las eliminatorias. Mientras el sube las escaleras, yo me subo al auto de Alice – si es que no es, Mike – y llegamos justo a tiempo al instituto. Clase. Clase. ¡Lingüística!. Almuerzo con Mike Alice y novio de turno, hoy jugamos con la comida y hablamos del partido del viernes, clase de francés con Mike, donde en verdad me entretengo. Reprueba siempre por que no sabe hablar fluido y dice que el inglés es el único idioma que debe aprender. Gimnasia con Mike. ¡Y dios salve a Mike newton! Es el único que tiene paciencia con mi dos pies izquierdos y mis manos buenas para nada. El deporte de hoy es Volleyball y comenzamos a jugar BellaBall – tirar la pelota hacia cualquier parte – Mike tiene paciencia, y solo se ríe de mis desgracias. Eso es lo que más me gusta de él. Es simple, tal como yo.

Mike me va a dejar a mi casa, donde hoy no hay nadie. Vamos a mi pieza con dos latas de coca-cola y hacemos los deberes. En realidad la versión oficial de esta parte es darnos besos salvajes y húmedos. Él juega con mis pechos – Dios, no entiendo el fetiche de los hombres con los pechos – y el casi siempre termina sin camisa y yo admiro su bronceado torso. Es muy trabajado y me siento increíblemente insegura y bajo mi camisa justo cuando sentimos a Renée entrar cantando canciones de Queen, la de hoy es Bohemia Rhapsody. Tomo mi mochila, el la suya, y nos tendemos encima de la cama pretendiendo estudiar francés. Renée llega a mi cuarto con lo que sea que compro – la mayoría de las veces son papas fritas – Mike se va media hora después, ahora si a terminar los deberes a su casa.

Por mientras, yo hago los míos en mi cuarto y Renée me llama para cenar. Phil en ese entonces ya ha llegado y ha cocinado. No alcanzo a terminar mi plato cuando me lanzan la bomba.

- Charlie quiere que vayas a verlo…

Dejo mi pollo intacto en mi plato. Levanto la cabeza. No me espero esto.

- Okay. Pero falta mucho para las vacaciones, hace dos semanas entramos a clases.

Renée compartió esa mirada con Phil. El suspiro, y tomo mi mano.

- Cariño, queremos que vayas con Charlie por una temporada… larga

- ¿Ah?

- Te vas a ir a vivir a Forks por un semestre.

Paren el mundo que me quiero bajar.

Quiero llorar, la canción está en repeat en mi computador: Alabama Shakes - Hold On. _I don't know where I'm gonna go, Don't know what I'm gonna do._

* * *

El capitulo más largo hasta el momento. Sé que puede parecer poco, pero cuando escribes en un diario de vida, concretas todo en un par de palabras, asi que eso es lo que estoy haciendo básicamente. Más adelante habrán capítulos más largos, y de hecho, los capítulos más largos son los que incluyen a Edward :) Ahora saben como es la vida de Bella en Berkeley y la bomba que le tiraron a ella hoy. Como siempre, la canción en el blog que tengo en mi perfil y en los próximos días estare subiendo un par de fotos acerca la historia, tal cual hice con anatomía, para que se puedan imaginar a los personajes mejor.

Muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejan rr: **yasmin-cullen, Chikage-SP y Jolie Love** :) Y bueno, ahora saben como es Mike en este capitulo, pero más adelante saldrá con un par de sorpresas más de este personaje! A las chicas que son followers y me pusieron en sus favoritos: **Yorelina.7393, itzamara, Vlover29, Alexz Darcy Black, Jolie Love, GrisAliceCullenSwan y VLover29, gracias por leer esta historia, les estoy eternamente agradecida :)**

¡Nos leemos mañana!


	4. 3

3.

El viaje es largo así que tengo mucho tiempo para escribir todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza. No hace ni una semana de la bomba de Renée y ya estoy en este estúpido avión con un solo pasaje de ida. Me asusta más de lo que me emociona. Charlie es un buen tipo, no es un padre ejemplar pero me contento con lo de intentar parecer un ejemplo parental de excelencia, digo, es el jefe de policía, algún ejemplo tendrá que darme.

Las clases comenzaron hace dos semanas y la secundaria de Forks es un poso hormiguero comparado con la de Berkeley. ¿Cuántos alumnos asistirán a clases? En estos pueblos la única entretención es el cotilleo vecinal, sé que me harán mierda a mí y mi imagen de chica sana apenas pise la alfombra de pasto que crece en Forks hacia todos lados. Es casi como vivir en los suburbios, pero con más frio, o eso es lo que me digo.

Alice se despidió llorando de mí, y esta es la parte que más me cuesta escribir por que las lágrimas rozan mis mejillas sin piedad. Conozco a esa enana desde los cuatros años y en menos de una semana me separan de mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. ¿Cómo esperan que reaccione? Me duele en el alma ver sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Ayer no pudimos separarnos, y se quedó en mi casa durmiendo al lado de las maletas hechas, las dos llorando a mares con una botella de vodka calentando nuestros cuerpos. Me dio una pulsera bonita que ella mismo hizo, rosa chillón, su color favorito. Desentona en mi muñeca huesuda, pero no me importa, me hace recordar a ella.

Nunca pensé en ver a Mike tan devastado. Digo, este pololeo no era algo tan serio. Es mi primer novio, sí, mi primer amor, también. Pero nunca lo vi tan desecho. No quería lagrimear, pero me puse a llorar sin remedio cuando me regalo su polera favorita de Katy Perry – una de su película en 3D – llorando tal cual un mono anime. Nos abrazamos, nos besamos y… lo hicimos. Él fue mi primera vez, y agradezco que haya sido con él. No sabía que esta clase de sensaciones se pudieran sentir así.

La idea principal era terminar nuestra relación, ambos sabemos que es demasiado utópico mantener una a distancia, por decir que es casi imposible. Pero verlo en su cuarto, tendiéndome su polera de Katy Perry – y la más bonita – solo me partió el corazón. Escuchamos _The One That Got Away_ seis veces mientras uno consolaba al otro. Nos dimos unos besos… y una cosa llevo a la otra. Termine en bragas bajo su cuerpo y él fue extremadamente cuidadoso – usamos protección, también, ninguna chance de _sixteen & pregnat_ – y fue… asombroso. Creo que de verdad estoy enamorada de Mike y me da una pena inmensa… darme cuenta del hombre que tenía a mi lado cuando voy en este estúpido avión al pueblo más abandonado de Washington.

No he podido dormir ni comer en forma de protesta silenciosa. Renée me dijo que me enviaba a Forks porque Phil y ella tendrían que viajar a menudo, y no tienen a nadie con que dejarme. No es que lo necesitara, ya cumplí los 17, pero como la abuela murió el año pasado, y ella era mi niñera designada, y Renée todavía no se hace la idea de que estoy a solo un año de salir del instituto, cree que soy un bebé, y los bebé los cuidan los padres. Le paso la bola a Charlie, quien ya está realmente ocupado con un bebé de verdad. Oh… ¿tendré una pieza sola, nuevamente? Estoy segura que no, esa pieza debe estar ocupada por los pañales sucios del pequeño Steve.

Mi vida en Berkeley parece el paraíso que alguna vez tuve, un recuerdo borroso de mi _Locus amoneus_, ahora entiendo el tópico de todo tiempo pasado fue mejor. Siento esta presión en mi pecho, y todo lo que quiero es llorar. La vida ahora me parece injusta, insulsa y ahora está por venir el dolor y el aburrimiento de lo cotidiano, lo verde, mi cárcel. Un semestre no parece mucho tiempo, pero sé en el fondo que es más, Renée no me miro a los ojos cuando le pregunte acerca del tiempo, cuando no lo hace es por que miente.

Solo me encargue de comprar un calendario grande para colgar en mi pieza. Renée y Alice me ayudaron con el guardarropa. No te imaginarias la cantidad de ropa que ella tiene para abrigo. Digo, en Berkeley hasta en los días más fríos podías usar sandalias, ¿para qué mierdas Alice tiene un abrigo calefactor? Oh Dios, vieras todas las cosas que me dono. Renée estuvo mucho más agradecida que yo, yo simplemente estuve ausente toda la semana, llenándome de dolor.

No quiero que Charlie me vea con lágrimas en los ojos. Debe quedar una hora de viaje, más o menos. Renée me adormeció con pastillas naturales para dormir una buena siesta, volar me pone nerviosa, pero ahora estoy tan sumida en dolor que no me percato de mi fobia a volar. Iré al baño, escuchare música y hablare alegremente con mi papá cuando pise Forks, total, siempre he querido ver un día de lluvia y por fin cumpliré mi sueño. Creo que eso falta, enfocarme en las cosas buenas, no todo es dolor.

La canción de mi aleatorio hoy es una sola y la he estado escuchando y colocado en repeat durante toda la hora que he estado en las nubes media drogada. La voz drogadicta de Craig me viene como anillo al dedo, y el acorde de guitarra me hace llorar mientras miro la ventana. Homesick. Así me siento.

Canción del día: The Vines – Homesick.

* * *

Siempre he pensado que en Twilight Bella se fue de Phoenix por que no tenía nada que la aferrara a quedarse allí, nunca hablo de tener amigos cercanos, o por lo menos no recuerdo que haya mencionado alguno. En los libros no dice que extraña a su madre, o a Phil, más bien dice que extraña mucho más el calor. Pues bien, yo aquí hice lo contrario, Bella no se quiere ir por que tiene una vida, amigos y una familia que la quiere, además de un novio que la adora. Además, esta Bella es mucho más descuidada y menos responsable, _más juvenil_. (creo que esa es la palabra que ando buscando) y no piensa que es un estorbo en la vida de Renée, como piensa la verdadera Bella.

En fin, ¿alguna conclusión que me quieran compartir? El próximo capitulo ya es cuando habla sobre Forks. ¿Veremos ahí a Edward? Ya se verá.

Como siempre, mis agradecimientos totales a:

Las chicas que me dejan sus RR: **Chikage-SP, Jolie Love, Fran Ktrin Black**. Me encanta que les encante mi historia. Muchas gracias por leer

Y a las lectoras que me siguen o pusieron su historia en los favoritos: **Yorelina.7393, itzamara, Vlover29, Alexz Darcy Black, Jolie Love, GrisAliceCullenSwan y VLover29, Fran Ktrin Black**. ¡Gracias, gracias y mil gracias!

Y por supuesto, a mis lectoras silenciosas que no comentan pero leen, gracias también.

Como siempre, canción y fotos en mi blog (link en mi perfil).

¡Nos leemos mañana!


	5. 4

4.

Renée me mintió, no hay duda de ello, y está pegando sus malas prácticas a Charlie, quien ahora es muy bueno para falsear la verdad.

Me dijeron que tendría una habitación para mi sola. (**NO ES CIERTO, COMPARTO LA MITAD DE MI HABITACIÓN CON STEVEN**).

Debería ya estar matriculada en el instituto de Forks (**LA DIRECTORA NO LE SUENA NI SIQUIERA MI NOMBRE**)

Mi instancia iba a ser por un semestre (**ME QUEDO TODO EL MALDITO AÑO**)

Créeme cuando te digo que puedo seguir acercas las mentiras, pero en vez de eso, te pondré al día con lo que ha pasado por aquí. Nuestra casa es verdaderamente pequeña, y estamos viviendo 3 personas sin sobrepeso que parecen mastodontes al caminar. Mis recuerdos de infancia en Charlie me hacen recordar la paz y el cantico de la naturaleza de Forks, en vez de eso, solo puedo escuchar como rechina las tablas cuando Sue, Charlie o yo nos movemos aunque sea por el más mínimo gesto.

Mi pieza se ha convertido en el cuartel general cambia-pañales de Steve (el niño más hermoso del mundo). Nació con los ojos de Charlie y el cabello de Sue, es blanco y gordito, es sano. Le gusta jugar conmigo, y a pesar de que odio los bebes, puedo hacer una excepción con mi hermanastro. Su infantil comportamiento no me molesta, pero es un dolor en el culo escucharlo llorar a las 4 de la mañana por la leche de Sue. Ella llega, un par de minutos después, le tararea una vieja canción de rock and roll – que me hace sonreír a mí también - y cuando él bebe se tiro sus flatitos, duerme de nuevo.

Lamentablemente no es así conmigo. En vez de eso, espero que las letras rojas de mi despertador avancen y hasta que los grillos dejan de cantar y soy la primera en levantarme. Hago el desayuno, y limpio la cocina. Sue agradece enormemente la comida, y Charlie lee el periódico en la mañana, pero no es tan agradecido como Sue, puesto que el en la vida ha cocinado algo comestible que no sea fritura. Es un as con el sartén hirviendo.

No he tenido tiempo de llorar por que he estado ocupada la mayor parte del día… e investigando la casa. Steve me quita tiempo, vemos la tele, le doy la mamadera y lo arropo en su cuna cuando Sue va al supermercado hacer la compra del mes.

Me entretuve solo un poco para saber que las cosas no marchaban muy bien aquí. El sueldo de Charlie estaba bien para mantener una adolecente promedio que visitaba su casa todos los veranos, pero no para un bebé. Sue tenía un trabajo, pero renunció a él por Steve, no era gran cosa, era una simple camarera de un restorán Top de Port Angeles, pero servia de mucha ayuda para comprar los pañales de Stew.

Vi la cuenta de la Mastercard, Charlie está hasta la coronilla. Creo que no ha querido inscribirme en el instituto por los gastos, así que secretamente he estado buscando trabajo en el periódico cuando lo deja encima de la mesa después del desayuno. He encontrado un par interesantes, pero antes debo ir al instituto a matricularme. Charlie no parece tener tiempo para mí y Sue no puede hacer ningún trámite legal porque no soy su hija ni mi tutor.

Asique partí al instituto. Cogí la vieja bicicleta que alguna vez uso mi mamá – le hice un chequeo completo, también – y busque una hora adecuada, cuando todo los estudiantes estuvieran adentro mientras yo llegaba como ninja a recinto privado.

Una señora gorda con bigote me saludo, no sabía quién era hasta que le dije mi nombre.

- ¡Eres la hija del jefe Swan! – Chillo, apuntando el asiento frente a su escritorio para sentarme. Así hice. Le explique rápidamente el porqué de mi visita, y que tramites necesitaba para poder matricularme. Renée me envió una caja con los libros que había leído en Berkeley, junto con mi boletín de notas y algunos trabajos que me servirían. La señora Cop examino todo minuciosamente, y me sonrió.

- Podrías venir mañana temprano con tu padre, así podrías entrar inmediatamente a clases – Me sonrió.

Me explico que las primeras pruebas ya habían comenzado, pero que podría conseguir un par de créditos entregando trabajos y haciendo tarea. Me pareció una respuesta mucho más positiva de la que esperaba.

Tome mi bicicleta y deje mis trabajos en el canasto. Ahora era tiempo de conseguir empleo. Quedaba a quince minutos pedaleando a buen ritmo del instituto, era un café que recién había abierto sus puertas.

Una tierna señora me saludo, su nombre es Esme, supongo que de Esmeralda, pero me pidió que la llamara Esme. Ha colocado recién un café pequeño y necesita un barista. Le prometí que mi café con leche es inigualable, pero no sé hacer _caramel Macciato_. Se alegró de que hubiera tenido un experiencia Starbucks y me contrato part-time como prueba. La convencí cuando hice mi especial de café con leche, la técnica es agregarle un toque de canela y vainilla, pero no es algo que le vaya a decir.

La paga no es muy buena, porque las ventas no son tan buenas. El café de Esme es pequeño pero desentona en un pueblo tan típico y común, y de verdad estoy pensando que es traficante o algo así. Su bolso es de Chanel y usa unos tacos más grandes que Anne Hathaway en el diablo se viste de moda. Su cabello es de color caramelo reluciente y tiene unos labios rojos delineados cuidadosamente por MAC. Parece una modelo retirada, pero es demasiado amorosa y solo eso puedo pensar de ella. Le dije que tenía dos pies izquierdos, pero mis manos están bien. Me ha colocado detrás de la barra, me dijo que su hijo iba hacerse cargo de los demás. Me dijo su nombre pero al mismo instante que lo pronuncio lo olvide. Estoy 100% que susodicho deberá compartir el aula conmigo en la única escuela que hay en Forks. Era mi primera entrevista de trabajo, estaba nerviosa.

Llegue a casa. Charlie y Sue estaban jugando con Stew y les comuniqué mis noticias. Sue quedo maravillada y Charlie se enojó… a su manera. No me hablo en toda la cena, pero cuando me arrope en mi vieja cama, llego hacia mí y me pidió disculpas. Me puse a llorar como nena porque Charlie no es un hombre de palabras… y de muy pocos gestos. Me lleno el corazón cuando vi el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, y creo que él también lo noto cuando me abrazo torpemente.

Mi papa es un loco, pero lo amo.

En otras noticias, mañana comienzo el instituto. Mañana intentare prender el computador – que se demora quince minutos en iniciar sesión, los conté – y mandarle un email a Alice y a Renée. Las llamadas son muy caras y no soy capaz de hacer cobro revertido. Lo encuentro inhumado.

Canción: An horse – Scared As Fuck.

* * *

Actualización temprana porque estaré ausente todo el día y llegare muy tarde a casa. ¿Próxima sorpresa? En el próximo capítulo se habla de Edward. Veremos que dice esta loca sobre él. He subido un par de imágenes al blog sobre esta historia, y como siempre, la canción estará ahí también.

Gracias a **Fran Ktrin Black **por su rr. ¡Gracias querida!

Y a las favoritas y followers: **Yorelina.7393, itzamara, Vlover29, Alexz Darcy Black, Jolie Love, GrisAliceCullenSwan, VLover29, Fran Ktrin Black y Elizabeth1485. ¡Muchisimas gracias por seguir y favoritear esta historia! Que sepan que ustedes son las que me animana subir un capitulo por dia.**

**¡Nos leemos mañana!**


	6. 5

5.

Pues diría que es sorpresa pero en realidad no es así, este es un pueblo tan pequeño que hasta le tiene nombre a las aves que sobrevuelan el lugar y como era de esperarse, todos estaban absolutamente informados sobre mi llegada, de hecho la pregunta que se hacia el cuerpo estudiantil era el porque aún no ocupaba un pupitre si supuestamente ya había llegado.

¿Ves? Cotilleo vecinal.

Llegue al instituto de Forks con Charlie…en vehículos separados. No había una chance en el infierno que me montara en el auto policial, aparte de que era fantástico el clima de hoy. ¡Había sol! Demos gracias a Dios por eso. Charlie ya había llegado antes, y esta vez sí me topé con las miradas de los alumnos curiosos. La mayoría llegaba en autos – viejos – supongo que yo era la única desquiciada que se atrevía pedalear cinco minutos de casa al instituto. Los días de lluvia prometen ser una aventura tipo _Jackass_ andando encima de dos ruedas.

En fin, el caso es que me matricularon, no debo pagar nada, estoy becada, Charlie lo consiguió y los dos suspiramos al mismo tiempo cuando la señora Cop nos dijo. Ahora Charlie sabe que yo sé sobre la _Mastercard_ y sobre las deudas y ahora mismo estoy esperando que llegue a casa mientras escribo para conversar el tema – Estoy convencida de que Sue no tiene idea sobre la tarjetita -.

Mi primera clase era Lingüística, y una joven muy amable con la inicial A me acompaño a esta. Mi día comenzó excelente. Era simpática y definitivamente me encantaron sus anteojos setenteros. Se viste como películas antiguas y cree que yo estoy en la onda _grunge_ con mis zapatillas gastadas y camisa a cuadros. Ella no entiende porque no sigo un estilo, y eso fue nuestra conversación. Me acompaño a mi otra clase, para que no me perdiera. Matemática lucio aburrida para mí, ninguna persona suficientemente valiente se me acerco para hablar y me la pase dibujando y escribiendo en la última hoja. Están pasando materia que ya vi en Berkeley, no creo que sea difícil aprobar.

Química fue chistoso. EL profesor nos dejó jugar con el laboratorio. El que lograba hacer explotar un líquido, obtenía una A. Nadie lo consiguió, pero mi liquido alcanzo un bonito color calipso del cual estoy muy orgullosa.

El almuerzo era la parte que más me preocupaba. Entre, y como lo supuse, las decibeles bajaron y varias miradas se pusieron en mis hombros. No tuve tanta tensión por que vi a A…¡Angela, ese es su nombre!. Levanto su mano y me presento a sus amigos. T, cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, es un asiático moreno. ¡Un asiático moreno! Nunca pensé que podría vivir para decir eso. Me falta encontrar un asiático con pecas y cabello rojo. Estaba también una chica rubia cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, pero me hizo una serie de preguntas incomodas. ¿No deberías ser más bronceada?¿no tienes piercings?¿No te gusta Britney Spears? Dios, la gente de verdad estereotipa a la gente.

El chico T me acompaño a mi siguiente clase, biología, pero él ya tenía compañero de laboratorio, asique se separó de mi apenas entré. Le tendí mi pase al señor Barner, y discutimos acerca los créditos. Efectivamente, el profesor ya había realizado dos laboratorios – que yo ya había hecho en Berkeley – asique sería cosa de reescribir ensayos acerca de la materia, no debería ser tan difícil.

- Por favor, toma asiento al lado de Cullen.

Me di vuelta y oh, esto es una historia que tengo que contar.

Cuando era más enana, me iba a vacacionar con Charlie dos semanas durante todos los veranos. El jefe de policía tiene la gran particularidad de no ser indiferente para nadie, y cuando iba a vacacionar, Charlie no lo hacía y la mayoría de las veces que tenía que atender a alguien, yo tenía que acompañarlo – No podía dejar a una mocosa de 8 años sola en una casa con calefacción a leña, ¿verdad? Pues bien, yo todavía me acuerdo de Cullen.

Era un niño despiadado que siempre me molestaba y que por extrañas circunstancias siempre que iba al cuartel estaba ahí. Charlie, ocupado por su trabajo, se iba y me dejaba jugando con semejante bicharraco, y pues claro, Cullen se aprovechaba de mi tierna edad. Jugaba a la motoneta con mi peinado Sailor moon – porque estaba de moda, que conste – se sentaba encima mío mientras fingía ser un jinete y yo la yegua y muchas veces me botó con brusquedad mientras jugábamos a pillarnos.

Varias veces tuve que contar hasta cien en el bosque jugando a las escondidas. Una vez me perdí tanto que se hizo de noche y tuvieron que venir en brigada a rescatarme. Me gane el odio de Charlie por toda una noche y pude ver como el estúpido me sacaba la lengua desde lo brazos de su madre.

Por lo menos, cuando pequeño era más… lindo. Admito que me encantaban sus ojos cuando chica y por eso siempre accedía jugar con él, Cullen sabía jugar muy bien su carita de 101 dálmata y a pesar que yo no disfrutaba ninguno de sus juegos, el si lo pasaba genial.

Ahora simplemente esta con frenillos, un pésimo caso de acné y lo único rescatable parece ser su cabello color madera barnizada con sus ojos verdes… que siguen igual de… grandes. Se sorprendió cuando llegue y me senté al lado suyo. Yo, por otro lado, estoy un poco más decente, mi piel tiene apenas un par de granos, el cabello se me vuelve loco con el clima húmedo de Forks pero no es nada que un buen gorro no pueda esconder. En pocas palabras, _tengo más solución que él._

Y resulto que _caso-urgente-de-acne_ (CUDA) se acuerda de mí perfectamente. Ha recordado hasta mi apodo, sin necesidad de recordárselo. Aun así, mi odio se avivo y no me di cuenta hasta este tiempo que sigue intacto, ebullio de manera catastrófica.

- ¿Bella? – Me saludo Edward, alegre. ¡ALEGRE!

Yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido, ¿de verdad esperaba que me tirara a sus brazos, me hiciera dos coletas y jugáramos como antes? Jesus.

Creo que ahí Edward entendió a la perfección mi enojo. No me hablo, inclusive tuvimos gimnasia juntos y tuve que jugar un partido de Volleyball contra su equipo. Nos ganaron por mi torpeza, me gane un par de miradas en los bastidores. Ellos no saben jugar Bellaball

Afuera, Edward me alcanzo, estaba justo al lado de mi bicicleta, no había forma que no hablara con él.

- Oye, Bella…

- Que

Se quedó mudo un pequeño rato mientras yo acomodaba mi mochila en el canasto delantero.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Trate de no poner los ojos en blanco y lo mire mientras abrochaba mi casco. En verdad nunca más usare ese casco… me vi frente al espejo y parezco niñita violada… sobre todo con la bicicleta, el canasto floreado tiene algo tan poco sexy…

- Soy Edward Cullen… jugábamos cuando niños…

- Tu jugabas, yo no me divertía en absoluto – Le gruñí.

- Pero pensé que…

- ¡No me digas! ¿Puedes pensar?

De aquí en adelante Edward parecía un poquitín más irritado, pero de todas formas detuvo mi escapada colocando una mano en el manubrio.

- Pensé que lo pasabas bien.

- ¿Pasarlo bien? ¡Dios, Edward, me tirabas el pelo, me hacías ser tu yegua y me perdí en el bosque por tú culpa!

Se quedó callado mientras quitaba el candado a mi bicicleta. Pensé que se había ido cuando no hablo en mucho tiempo.

- Mira, no lo sabía, era un niño… en verdad lo siento.

Lo miré. Sus ojos verdes eran mucho vivaces que cuando niño y creo que en verdad estaba apelando al buen samaritano que no tenía en ninguna parte de mi personalidad. Me perdí en ellos solo un segundo. Despabile cuando un chico hizo sonar la bocina de su camioneta, llamándolo por su nombre. Aproveché ese momento para huir pedaleando rápidamente.

Y ahora que escribo esto, puede que si, sea muy cobarde y estoy exagerando mi enojo, y es algo que paso hace 9 años atrás y pensándolo aún con más profundidad, es demasiado patético enojarse por eso, pero no puedo evitar la frustración. Charlie no está para escucharme hablar de mis insulsos problemas de adolecente, no tengo tanta confianza con Sue, y aunque con Stew nuestra relación es de puro amor, me sentiría tonta hablándole a un bebe de menos dos meses.

En fin, a puesto a que no te crees lo que paso al llegar al trabajo. ¿El hijo de Esme? Sep, es Edward, y te juro por Dios que fue demasiado incomodo cuando Esme nos presentó. La sonrisa de él no podía ser más grande y mi incomodidad se notaba hasta China. ¿Lo sentiste, no?. Yo preparaba el café, el entregaba a los clientes que se acomodaban en los sofás y nuestra relación fue estrictamente confidencial. Fueron las tres horas más desesperantes de mi vida.

Me devolví en mi bici, ante su atenta mirada.

Al final del día, ya no estoy tan enojada con Edward, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco tonta repasando nuestras conversaciones. Creo que debí ser más locuaz, no tan… yo, supongo.

Charlie llego. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

El capitulo tan ansiado: Edward aparece. ¡Por fin! De ahora en adelante veremos a este personaje mucho... quizás hasta lo odien, aún no lo sé. Este Edward es diferente al que hizo Meyer, obviamente, es mucho más niño e... inofensivo por así decirlo. Hoy no hay canción, Bella esta muy estresada escribiendo su primer día, que hasta olvidó la canción. Y ahora, puse problemas más... como... ¿reales? como el trabajo de Sue, las disputas entre charlie y Bella, en fin. No quería hacer una historia solo de amor - OJO, QUE ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO HAYA EDWARDXBELLA - pero tambien quise enfocar la historia a otros puntos, problemas de la vida cotidiana, como todos tenemos.

En fin, mis agradecimientos a:

Chikage-SP que siempre me deja un RR. Tan linda ella 3

Y a las favoritas y followers: **Yorelina.7393, itzamara, Vlover29, Alexz Darcy Black, Jolie Love, GrisAliceCullenSwan, VLover29, Fran Ktrin Black y Elizabeth1485. gracias chicocas :)**


	7. 6

6.

Conocí al hermanastro de Edward, Jasper. Es hijo de Carlisle, el esposo de Esme. Va en la misma secundaria y es un tipo genial. Toca la guitarra como el solo y es más flojo que la mandíbula de arriba. Le va mal en el instituto por que en vez de hacer los deberes toca la guitarra. Edward me ha dicho que se pelea ferozmente con Carlisle, Esme intenta no meterse en esa clase de peleas. Al parecer, la relación madre-hijo entre Esme y Jasper no es muy buena.

Si. Hablo con Edward pero no olvido. Estoy obligada a verlo todos los días. Me pidió perdón y somos compañeros de biología, lo que en verdad es asombroso porque Edward es nerd y yo ya hice todos los experimentos de este semestre. Sacamos buenas notas sin el mayor esfuerzo y comentamos series en clase. A veces, cuando el señor Barner está muy ensimismado con una explicación, vemos trailers de película en el Ipad de Edward, escondiéndolo entre libros y su mochila. Me la paso bien en biología.

Edward y Jasper se sientan juntos, y a veces me siento con ellos, también. A Lauren le gusta Edward, se nota a kilómetros de distancia, y Angela parece encajar perfectamente con Jasper porque una vez que hablan del nuevo artículo de la NME, no paran.

Aun así, a pesar de tener un amigo en cada clase a la que voy, no me siento cómoda. Ellos no son como mis verdaderos amigos y al final de día, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por permanecer ocupada, lloro en silencio en mi pieza, intentando no despertar a Steven. He perdido peso y he ganado musculo en las piernas por la bicicleta, es lo único bueno de las distancias planas y cortas de Forks. El aire también es algo que agradezco, es muy limpio.

Pero ni el aire limpio me puede salvar. Siento que me hundo y nadie viene a rescatarme.

Me apesta la situación de mi papá. Todavía no me pagan así que no he podido aportar mucho a la casa. Sue no es una compradora impulsiva, pero Steven gasta todo el sueldo de Charlie. Hace tres días que estamos comiendo budín de papa porque es lo único que hay en la alacena. Sue dice que se ha olvidado de comprar al supermercado, pero yo sé que es porque a Charlie todavía no le pagan.

Alice me ha contestado dos mensajes de los doce que le he enviado, y Mike está ocupado con la temporada de futbol, sus mensajes son escuetos y uso su polera de Katy Perry por las noches porque tiene su olor. Charlie se muere de la risa cuando me ve con la famosa polera puesta y Sue le pega en el brazo.

La única razón por que escribo es porque tengo algo de luz en toda esta oscuridad: Mi propio cuarto.

Todo comenzó cuando empecé hacer aseo profundo en mi pieza compartida, y Charlie me mando con una caja para guardar en el garaje. En el espacio nunca se ha guardado un auto, así que el piso está limpio. Está lleno de cachureos por todos lados, cajas se apilan en las paredes y hay un traga luz por donde existe ventilación. Se me ocurrió una idea y la conversé con Charlie. Me esperaba su repuesta. No cree que un garaje sea un lugar digno como pieza de su única hija, asique tuve que tomar medidas drásticas: Lloré. Reclame y patéale sobre el pequeño Steven, que no puedo dormir así, no puedo compartir mi habitación con alguien que llora. ¿Y cuando crezca, que va hacer de nosotros? Steven va a estar revisando mi cajón de bragas y sosten, intentando buscar un consolador o algo así. Charlie me abofeteo, peleamos, Sue comenzó a llorar y Steve no paraba de gritar – es muy receptivo en este tipo de cosas, sabe cundo la familia tiene un aura turbia – Dije unas cosas de las cuales no estoy orgullosa (que debería haber usado condón, que no es mi culpa que seamos pobres, no es mi culpa que tome más atención a Steve que a su propia hija) y antes que me diera otra bofetada – Dios, me acuerdo y me pongo a llorar – tome mi bicicleta y pedalee camino abajo, llegando a la plazoleta del pueblo de los tenedores. No había mucha gente, eran las ocho de la noche, y derrame todas las lágrimas que pude.

Pare cuando vi la baliza roja alumbrar mi cara, Charlie se bajó con cara de desaprobación. Hablamos largo rato y me sentí muy mal.

Sue quería un hijo, Charlie se lo dio por que quería darse una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz e intentar jugar más el rol de padre que mi mamá le arrebato. No tiene el dinero suficiente, y sabe que yo me uní en un trabajo para ayudar a las cuentas de la casa. Dice que está muy feliz de tenerme de nuevo en Forks, pero que las deudas no lo dejan respirar.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo devastador, de esos destinados, que quitan el aliento y te lo devuelven cargado de esperanza.

No revele mucha información, no quiero agobiarlos con mis llantos de niña adolecente, no tengo tanta confianza, pero sé que él sabe que no soy feliz en este lugar, y sin embargo, hicimos una promesa sellándolas con nuestros dedos meñiques.

- Prometo que encontrarás felicidad aquí – Me tendió su dedo.

- Prometo que saldrás de esta, papá – Le tendí mi dedo.

Soy una llorona, no lo puedo evitar, pero admito que siento menos pena que antes.

Nina Simone – Ain't Go No, I Got Life. Jasper me recomendó la canción, me dijo que al escuchara tomando vino, pero no me gusta el vino, la escuche tirada en mi cama viendo el techo.

PD: La próxima semana comenzare a organizar el garaje como mi pieza y puede que en acción de gracias viaje a Berkeley, Renée me llamo llorando de que me extraña un montón.

* * *

Lo siento por no haber subido capitulo ayer, estuvo fuera de mi alcance, también. A mi pc se le ocurrio echarse a perder, y ayer estuve todo el día reparandolo. Recien lo pude arreglar hoy en la madrugada - se estaba actualizando el sistema - así que por fin el capitulo que ayer tenía que subir.

Las cosas estan medias tensas con Charlie, ¿no?, no sé, opino que Charlie debio haberle pegado una buena cachetada a Bella en Luna Nueva cuando estadeprimida, asi que esas ganas las puse aquí xD. Ojo, Charlie no es de esos malos padres que pegan por todo, creo que se entiende a lo que voy, en fin.

He subido fotos al blog - más que nada del bracalete que le regalo Alice a Bella y del pequeño Steven - y como siempre, la canción estará publicada en mi blog, asi que dense una vueltita.

En fin, mis agradecimientos a:

**Chikage-SP, Jolie Love y VLover29** que me dejaron RR en el capitulo pasado. Gracias chiquillas.

Y a las favoritas y followers: **Yorelina.7393, itzamara, Vlover29, Alexz Darcy Black, Jolie Love, GrisAliceCullenSwan, VLover29, Fran Ktrin Black y Elizabeth1485. gracias chicocas :)**


	8. 7

7.

Vengo llegando de la casa de Edward. Conocí a Carlisle, hijo ilustre de Forks y medico de cabecilla del único hospital en la zona. Es simpático, joven y muy guapo. Si no estuviera por sobre los treinta, estoy segura que intentaría seducirlo. Jasper heredo su cabello y su nariz. Sus ojos grises son de su madre, que vive en México. No sé porque se separaron, supongo que con el tiempo sabré.

Edward me invito a ver películas y fue… raro. Fue como volver a estar en casa sin estar en ella. Calentamos maíz, sacamos la coca-cola del refrigerador y nos alojamos en su cama viendo una maratón de Friends. Sentía a Jasper tocar la guitarra eléctrica en el otro cuarto, no quiso juntarse con nosotros porque cree que nos vamos a besar y tocar, pero vamos. ¡Es Edward tengo-acne Cullen! Yo tampoco soy la octava maravilla del mundo. ¿Pero Edward? ¡Tengo Mike, Dios!

Hicimos guerra de palomitas, se nos dio vuelta un vaso de coca-cola en la cubrecama de Edward. Me presto un par de CD's de Daft Punk que me moría por escuchar y con Jasper me ayudaran a pintar el garaje. Decidí pintar cada pared de color diferente. Billy, un amigo de Charlie que trabaja en una ferretería, donara los tarros de pintura, lo que es un verdadero alivio. La alfombra, sin embargo, la tendré que costear con mi primer sueldo, que me entregaran mañana (ESTOY MUY, PERO MUY ANSIOSA)

Mi ida a Berkeley ya es un hecho, tengo pasajes de vuelta para acción de gracias. Le he comentado a Alice y no puede ser más feliz. Mike, por otro lado, no parece ni siquiera contento por mi regreso. Alice me ha comentado que está en malos pasos… ya sabes, drogas y ese estilo de cosas… pero a mí me parece patético. ¿El chico Katty Perry jalando? Su himno era Firework, es imposible por no decir absurdo que este en esa clase de idioteces.

Creo que por fin me estoy acostumbrando a Forks, y la mayoría se lo debo a Jasper y Edward, quienes me han ayudado en todo. Los días de lluvia, Edward y Jasper me pasan a buscar y a dejar a mi casa. En una de mis tantas idas, Edward me invito a su lugar y hoy por fin conocí su pieza. Es mucho más grande de lo que creí… y fue un momento íntimo e incómodo, empezando por que le comente el tema de Lauren. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

- Prefiero las morenas

¿Qué? Edward es un estúpido, lo sé, ¿pero qué clase de respuestas es esa?. Me sentí incomoda. Oh, incomoda es decir poco, se me subieron los colores a la cara y estoy segura que Edward también se dio cuenta de ello. Sentí que me tiraron un bosque encima, le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Mira, si te gusta Angela, deberías invitarla a salir – Le tire una palomita de maíz intentando distender el ambiente. Fue chistoso porque aterrizo justo en su boca. Luego, comenzó a reír.

- ¿Por qué crees que me gusta Angela? – No me dejaría ser libre.

- ¡Porque te gustan las morenas!

Y ahora sí que se largó a reír. Yo le gruñí y finalmente le tire la mayoría de las palomitas, solo entonces dejo de sonreír.

- Eres perverso, Edward, no se juega con los sentimientos de los demás. Deberías decirle a Lauren que no estas interesado en ella en vez de darle chances

- ¿Darle chances?

- Ella está esperando que la invites a salir, tú, estúpido.

Se quedó pálido.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Ni siquiera la conoces bien.

No hablo en todo lo que duro el capítulo.

No entiendo que pasa con él, Edward tiene el mejor promedio de la generación pero no es capaz de invitar a una chica a salir, ver una película e ir a jugar bolos o algo así. Es exasperante. Si él no se mueve, yo voy a mover los cables.

Lo otro que no entiendo es la comodidad que siento cuando estoy con Edward, es como… siento que le gusta tal cual soy, le gusta hasta cuando trato mal a la otra gente, y me defiende cuando yo misma comienzo mis comentarios de chica-insegura, como que no tengo curvas, o que soy muy pálida… que no sé cómo lucir decente con mi pelo… bueno, a todas nos pasa eso, el problema que Edward es el que siempre me está escuchando, y se cree algo así como mi ángel guardián, porque siempre me protege de mi misma, en cambio Jasper es más simple, no me toma en cuenta cuando hago mis comentarios de chica y se pierde en su cabeza, lo que me resulta chistoso, también.

En medio de nuestra maratón nos quedamos dormidos. El primero, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y luego yo apoye mi cabeza en la suya. Fue horrible haberme quedado dormida así, me duele el cuello no sabes cuánto, pero de lo que sí me di cuenta, que Edward si es bonito, a pesar de sus dientes chuecos y su cutis no perfecto, su cabello desordenado – con olor a menta – y sus ojos son algo que contrarresta su…¿fealdad? Ni siquiera es feo… lo que digo es que podría ser más bonito (¿?)

No sé porque estoy hablando tanto de Edward.

Jasper toco la puerta, me dijo que Charlie estaba abajo esperándome, y sin despertar a Edward, me quede un rato observando. Parece pacifico cuando duerme, luce casi tierno, excepto por que babeo un poco mi hombro… pero eso no se compara con las atrocidades que antes me hacía. Jasper cree que me gusta, pero no es así. Le di un beso en la frente y lo arrope en la cama antes de encontrarme con Charlie hablando sobre Cher, la cantante, con Carlisle.

Como sea, los hermanos Cullen están preparando una mega fiesta muy espeluznante para Halloween, donde soy invitada de honor ¿Sabes lo que significa? Ayudarlos a ornamentar su casa con luces y cosas así. No soy muy buena en eso, pero le pediré ayuda a Alice, seguro que tendrá unas ideas geniales. Mañana saldremos los chicos a Port Angeles para buscar ornamentación _adoc_ a la fecha. Estoy un poco entusiasmada porque por fin escucho algo sobre fiesta con alcohol – las del instituto no cuentan, su ponche es asqueroso.

Mike definitivamente ha dejado de contestar mis llamados y mis mail. Creo que es el fin de la relación pero lo veo como un mal necesario. Sabíamos que iba a pasar, pero preferiría que me lo dijese en la cara en vez de estar averiguándolo por sus estados en Facebook. A coqueteado con cuanta muchacha de Berkeley High tiene. Estoy más enfadada que dolida. Es más, ya no tengo ninguna canción de Katy Perry en mi I-pod. Se va alarmar con creces cuando lo revise en noviembre.

Estoy tan contenta de que las cosas se calmen. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con Esme sobre mi salario y mi trabajo. Ahora vienen más clientes por que Edward era el barista pero hace un café sabor a calcetín (el mío es mucho más decente). A las cinco de la tarde, el local está repleto – más que nada porque es pequeño y comenzó el invierno - y Edward se mueve a gran velocidad mientras yo hago más y más café. A las seis estamos muertos y empieza a entrar más gente. Desde que Esme se robó la receta de Starbucks sobre el _caramel macciato_, no ha parado de venir gente porque el local es cómodo, atractivo, nuevo y sirven buen café. Esme dice que Edward atrae a las chicas y yo a los hombres, y es por eso que intento lucir decente en mi trabajo, he escuchado que ha viajado gente de Port Angeles a tomarse un café con un cupcake horneado de Esme. Desde que empezaron el rumor de que participo en _Cupcake Wars_, los pastelillos de Esme se han vendido como pan caliente. Eso solo significa más ganancias y todos estamos felices.

Hace días que no lloro por mi desdicha, hemos dejado de comer budín de patatas, Stew está creciendo y pronto comenzare a pintar el garaje. Hay tanto cachivache que con Sue hemos decidido hacer una venta de garaje. Lo publicare como un evento hipster por Facebook para que acuda gente, Edward y Jasper se mataron de la risa pero creen que servirá, ellos ayudaran a montar las mesas. Charlie esta ajeno a todo esto, lo encuentro cada vez más hundido en el sillón y estoy segura que es por las cuentas. Con mi primer sueldo voy a pagar varias cuentas y comprarle un dinosaurio de peluche a Stew. Esta hipnotizados por esos monos en la tele y quiere uno demasiado, pero no sabe cómo explicárselo a Sue. Por suerte, yo entiendo balbuceos infantiles y estoy para el rescate. ¿Qué haría esta familia sin mí?

Canción del día/De los días: The Beatles – Getting Better.

* * *

Hay cosas, modismos, que quizás no entiendan de la historia:

Capítulos anteriores Bella dijo algo sobre **mediklin** a Edward: En Chile, es un parche que ayuda a sacar puntos negros y granos de la cara (efectivo, si es que me preguntan) no sé si lo venderán en su país, es por eso que lo digo. Se refiere más que nada al caso urgente de acné que Edward tiene xD.

Otra cosa que salió en este capítulo fue: **Sentí que me tiraron un bosque encima** (cuando Edward se pseudo declara a Bella sobre el comentario de las morenas): Eso es otro modismo Chileno, se usa cuando una persona te dice algo indirectamente pero tú lo captas de inmediato y es muuuuuuy incómodo. Generalmente se dice como 'me tiro un palo', pero cuando dicen que te tiro el bosque entero, es que fue una declaración muy incómoda.

¡Ah! Y **pololo** es como el novio, hasta donde sé, es una palabra de origen malo. Novio acá es cuando ya están casados, y cuando andas con alguien se le dice pololo o polola… no sé si quedo claro… y tampoco se si es una palabra que uspuche que significa mosca. Si sé, no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, pero en Chile estamos acostumbrados a decir al 'andante' o al novio-no-novio poloan en el lugar que viven, ojalá me pudieran aclarar ese detalle.

Si hay otra cosa que se me queda en el tintero, no duden en preguntarla.

Apuesto que no esperaban a Carlisle fan de Cher, pues bien, el papa de mi mejor amiga es fan de Cher y es muy chistoso escucharlo cantar Believe, de verdad, le quise dar ese toque a Carlisle, es como serio pero en el fondo no es tan serio. Y nuestra Bella esta agarrando el gusto a la felicidad y… ¿a Edward? Hm… veremos qué pasa en el otro capítulo, con una sorpresa super demencial.

Mis agradecimientos a:

**Miraura y Chikage-SP** que me dejaron un RR y siempre me dejan un rr. ¡Muchas gracias lindas!

Y a los favoritos y follow: **Yorelina.7393, itzamara, Vlover29, Alexz Darcy Black, Jolie Love, GrisAliceCullenSwan, VLover29, Fran Ktrin Black, Elizabeth1485, Solitaria Cullen, Autumntales, miraura21, mirylion y Chikage-SP**. ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia!

Y a las lectoras fantasma que también quieren leer el diario de Bella, muchas gracias.

Canción en mi blog, mañana subiré fotos! Nos leemos mañana!


	9. 8

8.

**¡ALICE ESTÁ EN FORKS! **Llego justo a tiempo para Halloween. Hay una onda electrizante gigante entre ella y Jasper. Él, no deja de devorarla con los ojos y ella no para de susurrarle cosas en su oído, tal como hace cuando quiere conquistar a alguien. Están tan ajenos a eso, que nos hace sentir a mí y Edward muy incomodos. La pobre Angela está al tanto de esto y piensa lo mismo que yo y Edward.

Fuimos a Port Angeles en la camioneta de Jasper, es una Toyota Hilux, un poco incomoda pero en donde cabemos todos sin tener que sentarnos encima de otros como el Volvo de Edward. Edward se Iba a sentar de copiloto, más Alice ocupo su asiento y estoy segura que subió un par de pulgadas más su falda. Casi chocamos dos veces. De vuelta le pedí a Edward que por favor manejara él.

Compramos serpentinas, globos, esqueletos rayables - ¡Son geniales! – redes de arañas gigantes, arañas gigantes, maquillaje que asemeja ser sangre y los disfraces. Los. Famosos. Disfraces.

Jasper compro uno de momia que de verdad asusta, Alice se encargara de su maquillaje para que parezca verdadero. Ella se compró un de Dolly Parton que incluye senos falsos (¿?). Angela pidió uno de zombie y yo no saque un smoking con un sombrero de copa.

- ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar? – Me pregunto Edward

- Me hare un maquillaje estilo catrina.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

Le estuve contando la historia de Catrina en todo lo que duro el viaje. Esta vez, yo me coloque de copiloto y Edward de conductor. La pobre Angela quedo anexa en una ventana mientras los otros dos cuchicheaban como verdaderos enamorados. Al menos, Angela y Edward prestaron atención a mi historia.

La catrina mexicana me parecía llamativa y audaz. El profesor de historia en Berkeley, un ser mexicano con bigote de Dalí, nos dio una charla completa sobre este personaje del folclore latinoamericano. Catrina/La muerte/ Sugar Skull nació de Manuel _nomeacuerdoelapellido_, un caricaturista mexicano, representar metafóricamente a la clase social alta de México de antes de la Revolución Mexicana. Con el tiempo, se convirtió en un símbolo de la muerte y en Halloween cobra más vida que nunca. Representar la muerte de manera tan tierna me atrae de sobremanera.

Cunado estábamos desalojando la camioneta – donde repentinamente Alice y Jasper se perdieron de la nada – Edward me pidió lo siguiente.

- ¿Me puedes pintar como catrina?

Me reí media hora. Oh, bueno, quizás menos. Pero me reí mucho.

- Edward, Catrina es Femenina

Se enojó. Edward es un niño pequeño siempre.

- Pues, intenta hacer un catrino.

Me brillaron los ojos. ¡Representar la muerte en un hombre!. Le dije que si. Ahora mismo me voy a la casa de Edward para maquillarlo y ornamentar la casa. Esme y Carlisle se fueron a Seattle a comprar cosas para el café de ella y no volverían hasta el lunes por la mañana. Sue nos dio el permiso de quedarnos en casa de los Cullen y esta noche promete. Sí que promete.

Canción del día: Michael Jackson – Thriller

* * *

Mañana publicare el capitulo con que se me ocurrió esta idea en mi mente. ¡Me encanta el capitulo 9!, espero que a ustedes también le agrade leerlo mañana – el más largo, también.

Ugh, no saben lo cansada que estoy, ayer entre a la universidad y ya no quiero más guerra. Me demoré dos horas en llegar a mi casa por que llueve horrible, y yo soy del norte (de una ciudad en donde no llueve nunca), la lluvia es algo fantástico para mi, solo me quiero mojar, mojar y seguir mojándome.

El blog lo he tenido un poquito tirado, pero hoy me pondré al día, lo prometo.

Sé que esta historia no tiene tanto recibimiento como la anterior, y sabía que iba a pasar eso, más que nada porque rompí un poco los canones a los que ustedes están acostumbradas, pero a las personas que le gusta esta historia tal cual esta, y las que la siguen, la publican y la mencionan de boca en boca **muchísimas gracias**. Mi único motivo es que a ustedes les agrade la forma en que escribo y me imagino las cosas, asi que en verdad, la historia sin las peronas que la leen no tendría fin.

Por lo tanto, mi profundooooooo agradecimiento a la gente que me deja un rr: **Jolie Love, Chikage-SP y miraura**. ¡Graaaaaciaaaaaas!

Y a mis favoritos/followers: **Yorelina.7393, itzamara, Vlover29, Alexz Darcy Black, Jolie Love, GrisAliceCullenSwan, Fran Ktrin Black, Elizabeth1485, Solitaria Cullen, Autumntales, miraura21, mirylion, Chikage-SP, Jovipattinson, Estteffani Cullen-Swan.** ¡Gracias por leer esta historia!


	10. 9

9.

Hay cosas que te ponen nerviosa, y maquillarle la cara a un hombre sin camisa acostado mientras tu estas encima de él y te canta _Earth To Bella_ para que te sonrojes demasiado.

Sep. Eso paso con Edward

No se pudo poner la polera negra que Alice había manchado con pintura roja asemejando sangre. Unos jeans rotos que Jasper le había prestado y unas converse negras desgastadas complementaban su vestimenta. En una primera instancia, habíamos comenzado en el baño, pero la bombilla nos daba calor – El baño de Edward no tiene ventilación porque no tiene ventanas – y fuimos a la cocina. Ahí había un ajetreo tal de Alice gritando a diestra y siniestra y mandado a todos a colocar bien las cosas que terminamos en su pieza colocando un CD de Incobus acostados en su cama. Sentados me pesaban los brazos y a él le pesaba la cabeza (¿?) Eso me dijo.

Ver a Edward sin polera no era nada del otro mundo. No se comparaba con los abdominales de Mike, tampoco era gordo, tenía una constancia perfecta. Era delgado pero con carne y unos pequeños pelitos adornan su camino a la felicidad. Su piel era suave, también, algo que no me esperaba. /jasoncurran/come-a-little-closer-cage-the

Por lo menos, Edward lo hizo simple, conversamos un poco de todo escuchando _Love Hurts_ de fondo. Me conto de su vida y yo de la mía. Todavía me acuerdo cada detalle.

- Tu turno – Le pedí, después de empolvar su cara de base blanca.

- Nací en Chicago – Sonrió de lado. Yo les tire las orejas, tenía prohibido mover o hacer cualquier gesto – Mi papá murió de joven, cuando yo tenía cinco años. No digas lo siento, ni siquiera me acuerdo de él.

- No iba a decirlo. ¿De que murió?

- Accidente automovilístico.

- Eso apesta.

- Iba a exceso de velocidad y ebrio. Mato a una familia entera.

Deje de maquillarle. Edward estaba mirando mis ojos con determinada concentración. Su mirada estaba vacía, no pude vislumbrar muy bien que es lo que pasaba por ellos. Ya no estaba verde, parecía musgo.

- Eso si lo lamento – Seguí maquillando, incomoda por la profundidad de su mirada y sin nada que pudiese hacer.

- Si. Eso de verdad apesta. Mi mamá todavía debe pagar los gastos de mi viejo, ¿sabes? Esme no se merece eso. Por suerte conoció a Carlisle, estaré en una deuda eterna con él.

- Es un buen hombre.

- Lo es.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- Mi mamá estaba caminando por la calle de Chicago, resbalo con el tacón y un hombre la sujeto

- Carlisle

Asintió. Le tire las orejas suevamente. Estaba comenzando aplicar sombra por los ojos.

- Estaba en una conferencia de doctores por la ciudad, había salido de una conferencia realmente aburrida y termino rescatando a mi madre de un moretón.

- Romántico.

- Le paso una tarjeta y juro por Dios que parecía adolecente enamorada. Fue bonito ver a Esme de nuevo enamorada después de ver sus ataques de bipolaridad durante un año.

- Siempre he querido conocer a alguien con ataque de bipolaridad, pero lo pintas como horrible.

- Es horrible. Esme tuvo que tomar mil pastillas que solo la hacían lenta y desganada. Una vez abuso de ellas, se la llevaron de urgencia por que había intentado suicidarse. De ahí en adelante le escondí las pastillas, me sentí como el mayor de los dos por un tiempo – Intento sonreír, y juro que mis ojos se pusieron rojos de pura pena, pero logré no llorar frente a él, en vez de eso, bromee.

- Papa Edward.

Edward se rio. No pude tirarle las orejas. Sonaba chistoso.

- ¿Y tú?

No me había percatado que había detallado la vida de todos en mi diario menos la mía. Y pues aquí te va.

Renée hizo _ñiquiñiqui_ con Charlie a una edad no muy buena. Diecisiete. A los dieciocho me concibió y por órdenes estrictas de mi abuela materna, Marie, y tuvieron que casarse. En ese entonces ya no estaba tan enamorados como antes, pero Renée me prometió que yo había sido producto del amor que alguna vez se tuvieron. Ellos eran muy distintos, y por eso no funciono lo suyo. Charlie es el que cedía ante las locuras de mi madre, y nunca fue viceversa.

- ¿Por qué llamas así a tus padres? No es común que le digas Charlie y Renée.

Supongo que es costumbre. Edward hacia preguntas raras. A estas alturas yo ya estaba haciendo detalles con delineador. Le conté sobre mi vida en Berkeley, la muerte de mi abuela, que aunque fuese muy llevada a sus ideas conservativas, siempre me mimo regalándome sus vinilos antiguos y su tocadiscos Philips. Le conté sobre Phil, el jugador de segunda categoría, de mi hermanastro Emmett que ahora estaba en la universidad haciendo e todo menos estudiar y de Mike, mi pololo con obsesión de Katy Perry. Estallo en risas y tuve que tirar mucho de sus orejas porque había corrido el delineador hacia su frente. Por suerte me las arregle y hice un motivo distinto. Paso desapercibido.

Le conté de Mike, también, y no me pasó desapercibido sus preguntas frecuentes.

- ¿Cómo es?

Tiene ojos azules, es rubio, jugador de defensa de Berkeley High y cuerpo de infarto. Arrugo la nariz y frunció el ceño.

- No te veía con esa clase de hombre.

Le di un manotazo. ¿Qué se creía con esa clase de pregunta?

- ¡Oh! ¿con que clase de hombre me ves, entonces?

- Con ninguno – Frunció el ceño

- ¿¡Crees que soy lesbiana!? – De verdad me enojé.

El tomo mis brazos para evitar que me fuera.

- Bella, no te enojes, no quise faltarte en respeto.

- Bueno, con tus preguntitas me sacas de quicio. Compórtate, Edward, si quieres ser una calavera bonita.

El sonrió de lado y dejo que yo siguiera haciendo mi arte. Sonaba _Earth to Bella_ de fondo. Edward canto un pedazo de la canción y me la dedico. Tenía una voz asombrosamente… escalofriante, sé que suena feo, pero me erizaba la piel escucharlo cantar.

Sentí ese momento único, especial. Mike me había dedicado miles de canciones – quizás todas las canciones románticas de Katy Perry – pero esto era distinto, Edward me canto una canción que además de ser anillo al dedo, tiene mi nombre.

Lo encontré muy romántico. Me acariciaba el brazo, también, y me ponía un poco… nerviosa. Pero tuvo que romper el momento con su pregunta:

- ¿Sigues con él?

Lo advertí con la mirada. Pero su pregunta parecía normal.

- No lo sé. No pude terminar con él porque lo amaba demasiado y terminamos llorando cuando me fui. Ahora ni siquiera me habla y Alice me dice que anda en las drogas. No sé qué pensar de eso, no le creo, Mike no es así.

- No suena como un chico rudo de jalar, sabes.

Le di la razón. Termine con su cara entre risas y el disco completo de Incobus. Era, por lejos, uno de sus mejores CD. Le pedí que me dejara sola y que bajara ayudar a Alice, yo todavía tenía que hacerme la cara, literalmente, pero él se quedó a mi lado, sentado encima del WC mientras veía como me maquillaba y el esperaba que su maquillaje se secara.

Me demore poco porque había practicado hacer este maquillaje en mi baño la noche anterior. Me vestí del smoking que compre el otro día con los chicos en Berkeley. Me gustó como quedo todo.

Cuando baje la casa estaba completamente demencial – palabra que me pego Jasper. Me daba escalofrió solo bajar las escaleras, rechinaban cuando colocabas tu pie, nunca supe como logro hacer esto Alice, las escaleras eran de cemento. En el comedor había chupetes pinta lenguas, golosinas, cerveza negra – acorde al momento – tragos color rojo que preparo Jasper y gomitas forma de huesos. Las telarañas colgaban de las paredes y Edward hizo un repertorio total de música que incluía desde The Cure hasta Lady GaGa. Maestro DJ.

La casa se llenó de gente y perdí la noción de mis amigos después de probar tres tragos de Jasper, estaba mareada. No los encontraba en ningún lugar, ni siquiera Jasper estaba en su puesto de Barman. Busque en todo el primer piso, afuera, en la cocina, me metí hasta en el baño, lugar donde dos hombres estaban fornicando – todavía no me puedo quitar esa imagen mental – hasta que Jacob se topó conmigo, y así estuvimos toda la noche.

Es un nómada de la Push, va en último año de instituto y todavía no sabe que quiere estudiar. Filtramos toda la noche, bailamos como robot cuando sonaba Fame Moster en los altos parlantes, y entre medio de la gente vi a Alice y Jasper comiéndose la boca y Edward filtreando con una chica rubia.

¿Qué no le gustaban las morenas?

La fiesta estuvo demencial, todo fue demencial. El Beso de Jacob al final de la fiesta fue demencial y mi sonrisa al recordar esto también es demencial.

Lo que no fue demencial fue Edward, arruinando mi noche.

Terminando la fiesta, cuando ya quedaba muy poca gente y Jacob se había ido entre de nuevo a la pieza de Edward, donde estaba él con su maquillaje un poco corrido, bebiendo un six pack de cerveza.

Estaba borra(cho)do.

Me senté al lado de él, tome una cerveza y bebí a su lado. Me tendió la mano y se la tome, en un movimiento brusco me hizo acostar en su cama, a su lado, sin soltar mi mano, ni tampoco la cerveza. Me dijo;

- Siem-pre me gusss...gus..taste, Bewwa.

Y vomitó.

Lo lleve corriendo rápidamente al WC, he hice que vomitara todo, que para mi sorpresa, era demasiado. Tomo tanto y decía tantas incoherencia, murmuraba cosas que todavía no le encuentro sentido, pero cuando termino, lo lleve al lavamanos y le hice beber agua y hacer gárgaras. A nadie le gusta el sabor de vomito en su boca.

Lo deje sentado en el piso, con la cara dispuesta en el WC mientras limpiaba su vomito. Antes me daba asco, pero estoy entrenada de todas las veces que Alice me hizo lo mismo cuando salíamos de fiesta, al igual como hizo ella conmigo.

Es como una ley de amigos: No eres verdadero amigo si no limpias el vómito de tu amigo cuando el/ella estaba borracho.

Arrope a Edward en su cama, pero estuvo consciente hasta cierto punto, me tomo el brazo y le tarare una canción mientras se dormía. Cuando apagaba la luz, me dijo que me amaba, exactamente así

- Ti amo Beewa – Producto del alcohol.

Eso, no es algo que quiero darle mucha vuelta, más que nada porque lo dijo inconsciente y porque no lo amo y porque es mi mejor amigo. Así que solo quedara escrito.

Mañana se va Alice, pero tiene unos planes de volver pronto… más que nada por Jasper que por mi. Supe por su Facebook que ya ha comenzado a rehacer su vida, ya tiene una mejor amiga que si es popular y se llevan de maravilla. Todavía no sé qué pensar sobre esto.

Tengo el número de Jacob y me dijo que lo llamara cuando quiera andar en su moto ¡En su moto! Dios, no estaba preparada para esta clase de aventura en Forks. ¡Motos!, ¿Qué viene después?¿Volar en helicóptero?

PD: Me pagaron y pagué las cuentas de la casa. Charlie debía ya dos meses de luz y cuando le he avisado a sonreído de una forma… me siento feliz. Plena, quiero que este sentimiento dure para siempre.

PDD: La próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Jasper, no sé que regalarle.

Canción del día… o de la noche: Incobus – Earth To Bella. ¡ESTUPIDO EDWARD QUE ME DICE ESAS COSAS!

* * *

Earth To Bella es la canción más hermosa que pude escuchar en todo este tiempo. Estoy segura que Meyer la uso de inspiración para Luna Nueva cuando Bella salto del alcantilado, y en verdad le digo que me imagine muchas veces a Edward cantándosela a ella. Suena perfecto en mi mente, espero que en las suyas igual.

Y CHAN, al fin sali con mi catrina. Si les soy sincera, desde que vi el video de Feel It All (KT Tunstall) y el de In One Ear (Cage the elephant) supe que iban a ser mis protagonistas para esta fiesta de Halloween. A Edward siempre lo pensé así, y con ese maquillaje y con esa ropa y con ese cabello alborotado, es más, el vocalista tiene el mismo color de sus ojos asi que… no sé, calzo perfect, además que tiene cabra de niño… no sé, me gusta el catrino.

**FOTOS Y MÚSICA EN MI BLOG**. Puse las fotos de los disfraces excepto el de Jasper… ya saben, es una momia… papel de sanitario y ya está. Y la verdad esqe no encontré un disfraz de Dolly parton, pero puse una imagen e ella como referencia. Las fotos son capturas de los videos antes mencionados, que también publicare en mi blog, asi que pasen a dar una vuelta por ahí si no tienen mucha imaginación.

Solo les digo que de aquí en adelante las cosas se ponen feas, aún más.

Mis agradecimiento a:

**Chikage-SP y Fran Ktrin Black** (que por cierto, soy de Antofagasta pero estoy estudiando en stgo) que me dejaron un rr. Gracias lolas :)

Y a mis favoritos/followers: **Yorelina.7393, itzamara, Vlover29, Alexz Darcy Black, Jolie Love, GrisAliceCullenSwan, Fran Ktrin Black, Elizabeth1485, Solitaria Cullen, Autumntales, miraura21, mirylion, Chikage-SP, Jovipattinson, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, BlckBrdFl y XeniCullen Swan** ¡Gracias por leer esta historia!


	11. 10

10.

No he tenido tiempo de escribir porque estoy llena de trabajos. Los profesores confabularon para que entreguemos todos los informes, exámenes y pruebas antes de las vacaciones y entre los estudios y la remodelación de mi pieza y el trabajo, no he tenido tiempo para nada.

Sali con Jacob a una vuelta en su moto. Me sentí libre y su olor a bosque me vuelve loca. A Alice no le gusta mi relación con Jacob, y Charlie no aprueba que su hija ande con un muchacho mayor en motocicleta por los caminos empinados de Forks, pero me da lo mismo. El tiempo con Jacob pasa muy rápido y me hace sentir bien casi todo el tiempo.

Jasper no hizo nada para su cumpleaños, más que nada porque extraña demencialmente a Alice. Igual me hice presente con un set de cuerdas fosforescentes - ¡BRILLAN EN LA OSCURIDAD! – para su guitarra. No tienen el sonido como el de una cuerda de marca costosa, pero Jasper sonrió y se las coloco inmediatamente a su guitarra. También, con eso, se fue todo mi primer sueldo.

No he visto a Edward porque tiene gripe, en vez de eso, he pasado mucho tiempo con Jasper, quien ahora está a cargo de ayudarme con la remodelación de mi cuarto y suplir los mandados del café. Me siento con él a la hora del almuerzo y de verdad es un gran tipo, nos hemos confesado un par de cosas, también, y anoto la conversación tal cual porque la quiero recordar muy bien.

Estábamos en el almuerzo, Angela también estaba enferma así que estábamos solo los dos comiendo una ensalada cesar de pésima calidad.

- Amo a Alice.

Ese es una de las cosa que amo/odio de Jasper. Su sinceridad es tan avasalladora, no te dice nada con anestesia, tira la bomba y no tiene parche curitas. Me atragante con mi lechuga.

- ¿De verdad?

El asintió muy incómodo. Jasper no es de hablar de sus sentimientos. Sentí pena por él.

- ¿Y cómo lo vas hacer? Alice vive en Berkeley

- Podemos tener una relación a distancia.

Evite mofarme de él.

- Jas, ¿sabes que yo tuve una relación a distancia con mi novio de Berkeley, verdad? – Él no sabía, negó con la cabeza. Le conté a grande rasgos de Mike – Bueno, pues si quieres un consejo acerca de eso, te lo daré: No lo hagas, de verdad el sufrimiento es más grande y no vale la pena. Es mejor conservar a Alice como una gran amiga que a un amor pasajero que no pudieron mantener…

- ¿Cómo sabes que tu consejo me va a servir, Bella? Esa advertencia está basada en tu propia historia, y yo con Alice somos totalmente diferentes entre tú y Mike. El mejor consejo es no seguir ninguno por que no sirven.

No había visto los consejos como un arma de destrucción. Al parecer, el si lo hacía.

- Jasper, llevo siendo amiga de Alice desde los cuatros años, ¿crees que no la conozco?. Por favor, no tomes a mal lo que te estoy diciendo, pero Alice es una chica… difícil de llevar, lo va a ser aún más cuando acepte tu relación a distancia.

- ¿La aceptaría?

- Ciertamente Alice comparte un sentimiento muy fuerte contigo. Nunca la había visto así.

El me sonrió. Agradecido de la información.

- Pero este es un tema del que debes conversarlo con tu cabeza, decisiones así son muy serias.

Escribo esta conversación para enviársela a Alice. Se la transcribí en un mail, y en todas sus llamadas me pregunta por Jasper. Ha dejado de tener novios de turnos y parece muy triste, pero ahora mismo está muy alegre. ¿Por qué? Mañana viajo a Berkeley.

Canción del día: The Airborne Toxic Event – Gasoline.

* * *

Capitulo corto pero necesario, el pobre Jasper esta enamorado hasta las patas, pobrecito.

Gracias por leer.

Un saludo a la Chikage-SP que me animo el día hoy :) tan tierna ella 3


	12. 11

11.

No estoy en un avión, estoy en un bus de vuelta a Forks. Venir a Berkeley es la peor decisión que pude tomar en toda mi vida. No anoto estos asuntos para sentirme masoquista y leerlo cuando sea mayor, pero necesito confesarme con alguien y el cuaderno es el único que no va a ser capaz de juzgarme. Amo el papel por que el aguanta todo.

Todos han rehecho su vida sin mi, y en verdad me alegra… pero a la vez me da una pena enorme. Los nervios me han ganado, terminamos llorando con Renée, le dije que nunca más la quería ver en la vida y no quería nada de ella, y tome este bus. La mitad de mis cosas se quedaron en su casa, pero no me arrepiento, me siento terrible por pelear con ella así, pero yo no soy como Charlie, yo no voy a ceder todo el tiempo.

Alice tiene una nueva mejor amiga, una muchacha que vino de intercambio de Inglaterra, Rosalie. **Creí** que era una buena chica, la conocí en una fiesta de bienvenida que organizó Alice. ¿Qué te puedo decir de ella? Labios carnosos, perfectas curvas, piernas kilométricas, cintura diminuta, cero celulitis, bronceado quimico, cabello rubio brillante, ojos azules… Una chica hermosa. De verdad, cuando te digo que no tengo nada contra su amistad es porque así era, pero cuando Alice se dio vuelta y Rosalie saco sus garras, estalle. La plástica piensa que me voy a interponer entre su amistad con Alice, y esa no es la verdad. Yo no podría hacer eso, pero ahora si. Me amenazo, dijo que iba a destruir mi vida si me acercaba Alice de nuevo. ¿Sabes como me sentí?¿en mi propia fiesta de bienvenida? Le di una cachetada, y fue visto por todos. Alice no quiere saber nada de mí, ¡Nada!. Rosalie hizo esto con su qué.

A que no sabes quién es la nueva novia de Mike – Si, al final terminamos nuestra relación via Facebook. Patético lo sé - **¡ROSA – PERRA – LIE!**. Me hierve la sangre de pura rabia. He visto como la abrazaba, como ella usaba justo una réplica exacta de la camiseta de Katy Perry que alguna vez me dio. Le dije si podía hablar con él, pero me dijo que no podía, estaba ocupado con Rosalie.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, con lágrimas en los ojos, pensé que tendría el apoyo de Renée, ¿entiendes? Renée nunca fue mi madre, ella era mi mejor amiga, y la trato así. ¿Pero sabes lo que me dijo? ¡Que estaba exagerando las cosas!¡Que no le diera importancia!¡Que tenía que pedirle perdón Rosalie por darle una bofetada!

Me siento… sustituida, en todo sentido de la palabra. Mi pieza ya no es mi pieza, vendieron mi cama y Renée comenzó a remodelarla para hacer velas aromáticas, su nuevo negocio. Alice ya no me tiene como portada en su celular, si no una foto de ella y Rosalie en una fiesta de Berkeley. Tuve que dormir en el sofá por dos días. No aguante demasiado, Alice no contesto mis llamadas y Mike juega la ley del hielo conmigo. Todos los que considere en mi círculo cercano me están dando la espalda, y odio ser melodramática, pero a esta altura del día, ya no sé a donde pertenezco. Me voy y en menos de un mes todo parece haber girado bajo mis pies. No encajo en Forks, y ahora desencaje en Berkeley. Mientras veo el paisaje y los arboles pasar rápido, me siento sola, me siento un roble, duro, solo, con hojas marchitas. No quiero volver a Berkeley, por un buen tiempo.

Canción de todo este momento: Blood Red shoes – Down Here in the Dark

* * *

Creo que a todas las personas que se van de su casa para cumplir su sueño – como me paso a mi, de irme a la capital para estudiar lo que yo quiero – han pasado por esto. Creen que han sido sustituidas. Años viviendo en una burbuja, te vas, no haces amigos a la primera, y cuando vuelves, todos han hecho su vida sin ti. Cuesta verlo, pero creo que la distancia es buena, al final, te quedas solo con los amigos que supo llevar una amistad a pesar de los kilómetros de distancia. Aunque ese momento de realización en que has sido sustituida o remplazada… es bastante feo, ojalá nadie lo pase. Y si lo pasan, créanme que es solo por un tiempo, nada es eterno en esta vida.

No se porque siempre hago a Rosalie tan Bitch en mis historias, puede ser porque no me gusta su personaje y tengo que crear a alguien malo. En fin, más adelante conocerán mucho más a Rosalie, ahora fue solo un… hm… ¿introducción del personaje?

Amo a Jasper. No sé que tiene. Quizás idealice a mi hombre ideal en el. Tengo un talón de Aquiles con los músicos… o cualquier hombre que use camisa a cuadros y converse. Jasper las tienes todas. TODAS.

Pobre Bells, esta con la depre, mañana veremos que como sigue de eso.


	13. 12

12.

No quiero que nadie me vea. Charlie no lo entiende. No entiende por que no como. Por que no voy a clases. Por que no hablo o por que no me baño. No entiende que estoy harta del mundo. Que la depresión no es sentirse mal, si no no sentir nada en abosluto. Las cnciones no me importan. Las letras no me importa. Nada me remueve adentro por que sencillamente no hay nada. La responsabilidad no es algo que me importe ahora, no es algo de lo que me llame como lo hacía antes. Ya nada me da miedo, y he perdido el pudor de la cosas. He estado encerrada en estas cuatros paredes, dejo entrar a Steve porque prefiero ver a alguien llorando por comida que me griten por no comer. Charlie me ha amenazado con que derribara la puerta si no salgo mañana, pero no me importa. Dice que Renée está muy preocupada, que Alice no deja de llamar, pero eso es mierda. Ninguna de las dos ha llamado, mi celular está intacto sin ninguna clase de llamada perdida que avise la pantalla.

No he podido ver a nadie, porque no quiero que nadie me vea así. La desforia que siento por la vida me enferma. Ahora los colores de Forks lucen apagados, el invierno se acerca y todo se cubre con blanco. No quiero ver a nadie. No quiero que nadie me vea. No es algo tan difícil de entender, a mi parecer.

Debo dar créditos a Edward por ser el único en llamarme, pero no le he querido contestar. Edward hace alboroto por todo, y no quiero que nadie me vea. Edward y yo somos muy distintos, él debe entender que no hay caso conmigo.

12. y medio.

Charlie lo hizo, derrumbo la puerta, tomo mi brazo con brusquedad y me abofeteo. Comencé a llorar nuevamente frente a él. Charlie no sabe otra respuesta que los golpes para hacerme reaccionar, y las bofetadas le funcionan. Cuando no vio el miedo en mis ojos, dejo de intentarlo, se fue al trabajo hace media hora y Sue ha estado particularmente callado abajo viendo la televisión en Mute con Stew.

Siento que quiero dormir y no despertar más. ¿Sería esto morir? No puedo dejar de llorar, no puedo dejar de sentirme incomoda todo el tiempo. Siento este vacío carcomiéndome todos los órganos y cada día se hace más grande. No quiero vivir, definitivamente no me da para tener existencia. Miro el techo la mayor parte del tiempo y no sé porque. No puedo salir de mi cama, por que estoy débil. No es pereza, es algo que va más allá de mí.

12 y tres cuartos.

Charlie ha traído artillería pesada: Jasper. (Debido a que Edward sigue maltrecho en su cama)

No sabía cuán importante era este personaje hasta que puso play en mi radio con un cd grabado por él. Sonó Ghost Town y bailo un lento conmigo.

Y me dio. Me dio el vómito verbal. Le grite, hable, llore, llene de mocos su chaqueta, Jas no tenía idea de qué diablos hablaba, pero se mantuvo ahí, agarrándome, bailando apegado a mí, limpiándome las lágrimas y solo aceptando toda la mierda que tenía adentro. Puso la canción en repeat, pero yo apagaba la voz del vocalista con mis gritos, mis pataleos y mis lloriqueos. Me calme y el solo me abrazo, todo el tiempo. No intento detenerme. No intento cambiarme.

Solo me acepto tal cual soy.

La canción termino y nos miramos. Yo seguía llorando y el me abrazaba con fuerza.

Sé que estuvo mal, pero nos dejamos llevar y nos besamos. No fue de película, mis lágrimas y mocos solo arruinaban la escena, pero me sentí querida, y Jasper esta tan maltrecho como yo. Somos dos almas prácticamente iguales, y por lo mismo lo nuestro no puede funcionar. Ambos lo sabemos y aceptamos, pero no podemos controlar las emociones ni sentimientos. En el momento, se sintió perfecto. El me dio… esperanza. Algo que había perdido. Ahora que las cosas se cuestionan solas, sé que hice mal, sé que no debí hacerle esto a Alice, pero es una culpa compartida, Si el sentimiento es tan puro en Jasper, ¿Por qué diablos me beso?. No soy nadie para cuestionar sus actos, de hecho, no conocía esa faceta de él, pero si Alice llega a enterarse… ahora si tendrá muchas razones para odiarme.

Será un secreto entre nos. O quizás más adelante Alice lo sepa… pero por ahora, me siento mala amiga… pero eso no me va a salvar del instituto mañana, donde tendré que aclarar las cosas con Jasper… por si acaso.

Canción del día: Cheap Trick – Ghost Town. Jasper me ha pegado su gusto por los lentos. Me hace recordar sus ojos grises.

* * *

Ops. De nuevo lo hice, será que Charlie no aguanta lo melodramática que es Bella? Les juro que Charlie no es de esos hombres que golpea porque sí, pero supongo que si hubiese estado yo en twilight, hace raaaaaaaaaaaaaato que le hubiese pegado un par de cachuchasos a Bella para que reaccionara, no sé, a veces me desespera(ba).

Los próximos capítulos serán con más… trama, este es el punto de vista de Bella y necesitaba un par de hojas para desahogarse, y como todo teen, cree que se va acabar el mundo asique si… como sea. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los rr y los favoritos y la gente que lee la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!

PD: Esta canción se iba a llamar que vuelvan los lentos, porque en realidad tengo un talón de Aquiles con los lentos. ¡¿PORQUE DEJARON DE DARLOS EN LAS FIESTAS!?


	14. 13

13.

Edward esta enojadísimo conmigo. Cree que estoy jugando con los sentimientos de Jasper, ¡y no es así! El pobre se devolvió caminando bajo la lluvia… y yo creo que con la gripe del mismo Edward ha estado convaleciente en la cama mientras hablamos en el almuerzo solos, Angela está preocupada del anuario y no ha tenido tiempo desde la fiesta de Halloween.

Hemos peleado de la peor manera. Le dije que las cosas con Jasper las arreglaré yo con él, y que en ningún momento quise hacerle daño. Edward no ha querido escucharme, en vez de eso decidió que una buena forma de devolverme al trabajo fue pedaleando con una nube que llora encima mío todo el tiempo.

O eso creía, en el patio de la escuela estaba Jacob esperándome. Con él no tenemos nada… serio. Pero los besos y abrazos son algo ya cotidiano. Estoy seguro que a Edward le enerva la sangre cuando lo besé en el aparcamiento, pero hace rato dejo de importarme lo que el hiperbólico diga de mi a su hermanastro. Después del trabajo fui a verlo, entrando al auto de Edward a la fuerza.

Como sea, Jacob ha hablado conmigo. A conocido a una chica que de verdad le gusta, Leah, y yo tuve que escuchar todo su relato de enamoramiento con una sonrisa falsa en mis labios. Por dentro me rompí en mil pedacitos. No esperaba que esto durara demasiado, ¿pero para patearme así? Creo que Jacob pensaba que nosotros éramos amigos con derecho a rose, ¡Me pidió hasta consejos para estar con ella! Siento el karma partirme la espalda, supongo que Edward tenía razón.

¿Pero porque diablos me besa en los labios en el aparcamiento si está enamorado? Me siento muy utilizada. Le he preguntado acerca de eso, y dice que es normal. ¿Normal? ¿Qué es normal en este pueblo?

Como sea, la perdida de Mike me duele demasiado como para tener que soportar la de Jacob, también. Nací con el gen repele-hombres, al parecer. Y me he prometido – que hasta escribo estas líneas – NO PARTICIPAR JAMÁS DE UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO, MIENTRAS ESTÉ EN MIS CAPACIDADES. No quiero involucrarme con la chica Leah, ni con Alice, ni con ninguna otra persona más. Tengo bastante con mis problemas, y me enerve la sangre ver como los hombres juegan con nosotras. Es hora de ponerse las faldas, chicas, los pantalones son para hombres brutos como Jacob.

Edward me evito en todo el turno del trabajo, y no es que intentara entablar conversación, pero a él le parecía más importante el suelo que yo. Esme ha estado observando nuestro comportamiento de un rincón oscuro del café, actuando como si estuviera sacando cuentas con una calculadora y muchos papeles encima de su pequeña mesita de café. Sé que nos tiene estima, para ella somos los mejores amigos, pero no sabe qué diablos paso con Jasper, por que la única palabra que puede pronunciar es agua mientras yace en la cama.

Como anote antes, me metí al volvo de Edward antes que pudiera decir algo o echarme a la fuerza. El – por primera vez en su vida – no hizo un berrinche de niño pequeño, pero condujo en silencio todo el tiempo y ni siquiera miro el espejo de mi lado para no tener que toparse conmigo. Un imbécil demencial.

Llegue a la casa de los Cullen, salude a Carlisle quien tenía turno de noche y estaba en el sofá viendo un especial de Cher - ¿Sabías que es su cantante favorita? Hace que Esme se ponga un traje de lentejuelas y le cante como ella. Y si, lo digo en serio. – Subí escaleras directas al cuarto de Jasper, el pobre estaba con un par de rodajas de papa encima de la frente intentando aminorar su fiebre y un vaso con jugo de naranja adornaba su velador. Me dio pena verlo así, yo tenía la culpa de que me haya visto.

Murmuraba incoherencias, llamaba a Alice y a mi entre suspiro. Eso me rompió el corazón. Le tome la mano todo el tiempo que estuve con él, y estoy seguro que ni siquiera me sintió, pero tampoco alejo su mano. Decidí que no iba hablar con él hasta que estuviera consiente de todo lo que pasaba. Sería un sacrilegio.

Cuando salí de su pieza, Edward había salido de la suya, con unos audífonos gigantes en sus orejas. Me vio, y me hizo una seña para que entrara en su pieza. Entre, esperando que el hablara, pero en vez de eso, me reto por segunda vez en el día.

- ¿Hablaste con él? – Me pregunto, cuando se quitó los cascos de sus oídos.

- No…

- ¿Cómo que no?

- ¡Jesus, Edward, está inconsciente!

- ¡Debes hablar con él!¡Le estas dando ilusiones!

- ¡¿Ilusiones de qué?! ¡El ama a Alice!

- ¿Entonces porque le haces esto a tu mejor amiga?

Eso fue como una cachetada de palabras.

Podría haberle contestado, pero a la larga es difícil y Edward todavía es un niño, y no entiende ni la mitad de lo que está pasando en mi vida. Debe madurar, y controlar su temperamento. Me enervó la sangre que piense que soy la puta de su hermano, o de Jacob. En la secundaria ya están circulando rumores sobre mi vida sexual, y eso solo lograr sacar unos goterones de mis ojos que no creí jamás.

Solo faltaba que Edward me tratara de esta forma para terminar este día de mierda. Mis ojos se aguaron y Edward notó ese cambio. Salí de su pieza antes que me gritara o pidiera perdón, con Edward nunca sé que va a pasar. Pille a Carlisle arreglando sus cosas para ir al hospital, le pedí que me acercara a mi casa, acepto con la condición de irme escuchando a Cher en su auto último modelo.

No pensé que iba a decir esto, pero Carlisle me arreglo ese día. Puedo decir que es un buen doctor y un excelente psicólogo. Sabe leer muy bien a sus personas, ha hecho detalles excelentes en sus hijos. Opina lo mismo que yo, Jasper es muy maduro para su edad pero por lo mismo, menos sorprendido de lo que la vida le pueda dar. No ve noticias porque todo lo desanima, y su único escape es su guitarra y los días que yace acostado en su cama suspirando por Alice. Por otro lado, Edward, es un chico muy sano, muy devoto de las aventuras, excursiones y películas de acción. Le falta madurar porque es un hijo de mami, Esme le ha dado de todo sin nunca pedir nada a cambio. Supongo que es una acotación que nunca me hubiese esperado. No veo a Edward como hijo de mami, pero si como pedigüeña. Quiere algo, Esme corre y lo tiene.

El enojo irracional de Jasper hacia Esme ha sido el desliz que ella tuvo con las pastillas años anteriores, cundo quiso suicidarse, asunto que se discutió en una cena familiar. Jasper cree que una madre jamás podría hacerle algo así a su hijo, aún más si es lo único que tiene. Está enojado con ella, y Carlisle puede entender el enojo, porque su madre, Isamar, está en un hospital psiquiátrico por intento de suicidio. En otras palabras, proyecta el odio de su madre hacia la pobre de Esme.

Me despedí de él cuando Carlisle subía el volumen de la radio, sonaba Believe de Cher, y me fui riendo todo el camino a la casa de Charlie. Claro, la risa duro poco porque ahora yo tengo una fiebre apestosa y estornudo hasta cuando estoy bajo el agua. Sue me ha obligado a faltar mañana al instituto, el termómetro está en mi contra, también.

Lo bueno de esto, es que por fin tengo una pieza para mi sola. Steven no duerme conmigo porque Sue tiene miedo a que lo enferme, y es verdad, ahora duerme con ellos en la pieza de Charlie.

También, ha sido el cumpleaños de Charlie, apago las velas en mi nueva pieza, y no quiso que le regaláramos nada, pero Sue hizo su tarta favorita y le regale una caña de pescar nueva con mucho descuento gracias al escote de mi polera y los ojos saltones de Tyler.

Viva el poder femenino.

Y por primera vez, todo es paz de nuevo en mi pieza.

Canción del día (gracias a Carlisle) : Cher – Believe.

* * *

Me encanta Carlisle. Me encanta que le guste Cher y que obligue a Esme a ponerse el traje de lentejuelas. **TEAM CARLISLE HERE.**

He hecho un par de actualizaciones rápidas porque el fin de semana no tuve mucho tiempo, hoy por horario no tengo clases así que lo hare con la parafernalia que (no) siempre hago

Mis agradecimientos a las hermosas de:

**Chikage-SP, annimarie, miraura 21 y Jolie Love** que me dejaron sus RR. Sus palabras me dan mucho animo para seguir con esta historia. ¡Gracias totales!

Y a lo followers y favoritos: **Alexz Darcy Black, Autumntales, BlckBrdFl, Chikage-SP, Estteffani Cullen-Swan,ISACOBO, KaryBella13, SolitariaCullen, VLover29, XeniCullenSwan, elizabeth1485, jolie love, jovipattinson, miraura21, mirylion, .7393, yorelina **que siguen esta historia. Gracias por leer!

Canción – aun que todas la conocen xD – en mi blog y más delante iré subiendo fotos. Hu, agárrense que se viene bueno después.


	15. 14

14.

¡He provocado una guerra de comida y fue demencial!

A pesar de todas las buenas cosas, los rumores en el instituto no paran, y ya he encontrado la base de todos: Jessica Stanley. Al parecer, esta chica tuvo un amorío muy penoso con Edward, y rompieron cuando a Edward le pusieron los braquets – que por cierto, el próximo mes le sacan – y eso solo me da la pista de ella: Una chica demasiado superficial, alimentado su inocua popularidad de rumores inverosímiles que no tienen nada de feliz a nadie de mi grupo. Se ha llenado la boca de distintas idioteces. El más reciente, que practicamos en un trio sadomasoquista por que a mi me gusta _duro y fuerte_. Pero no solo queda ahí, también estuve embarazada – no una vez, si no tres veces – Dos de Edward y una de Jasper.

Los chicos no se hacen problema, hace tres años vienen soportando esto y esta tan acostumbrado a la blasfemia que viven con ella. En cambio yo, que vengo de un lugar donde debes esperas todo el día que te roben, te asalten o te violen, es algo nuevo de lo que no quiero ser participe. Mi vida ya es un poso sin fondo como para presencia el espectáculo de Stanley y su boca. He estado planeando algo pero no soy buena para planear por que al momento de la acción, las cosas nunca me resultan. He hablado con Angela, y ella me pidió que tuviera precaución, Stanley es de cuidado, y en los pueblos pequeños como este, todo se sabe.

Y una mierda, no me importa si Charlie me reta por romperle la cara a esta estúpida, pero si alguien habla de mi, que sea frente a mi o no hay chance de hablar. Así de siempre es.

Y si algo aprendí de Alice, es que las cosas hay que hacerlas con glamour y… audiencia. Espere que tomara sitio con su grupo de cotorras, entre esas Lauren, la chica que le gusta Edward y también habla sandeces de mi. Camine con decisión hacia ellas, y al parecer el cuerpo estudiantil no esperaba esta confrontación, por que la cara de sorpresas de todas era magnífica, sobre todo la de Jessica.

Te relataré exactamente lo que paso.

- Hola, ¿Eres Jessica, verdad?

La chica no pronuncio ni pio, me miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Tuev que re formular al pregunta para que ella contestara.

- ¿Jessica, tú eres Jessica Stanley?

- Si – Contesto, intentando poner voz de perra - ¿Quien eres?

_Glamour. Alice me enseño del glamour._

- Sé que me conoces, todo el mundo en Forks se conoce, no hagas preguntas idiotas – Le respondí con voz contenida. Edward y Jasper me miraban del otro extremo con sonrisas en su rostro – Quiero hablar contigo

- No puedo, estoy comiendo.

- No te pregunte. Vamos hablar, ahora.

Vi al duda en sus ojos, dejo el tenedor en su bandeja, se levanto, pero luego se sentó nuevamente

- Si tienes algo que decirlo, puedes decirlo frente a mis amigas.

Eleve una ceja. A ella también le gustaba la audiencia.

- Esta bien. ¿Sabes cuantas mentiras estupidas has dicho de mi?

Ella actuó sus ojos en blanco a la perfección, bufo, también.

- No tengo tiempo de hablar sobre gente como tú.

- Oh, claro que si. Mi vida es mucho más emocionante que la tuya – Reí con ganas, elevando mi voz solo por diversión – Apuesto a que tu no has hecho un trió por que te gusta el sadomasoquismo, y tampoco has abortado una… si no tres veces – Le guiñe un ojo, un par de exclamaciones se sintieron en la cafetería, aplaudiendo mi gracia - ¡Apuesto a que has abortado cinco veces!

Gritos y aplausos se sintieron en el lugar. Jessica estaba roja de ira.

- Mira, Swan

- No, mira tú, Stanley. Inventas un cotilleo más sobre mi y no vivirás para contarlo – Me acerque a su rostro, saboreando el triunfo - ¿He sido clara?

Oh, pero la muy perra no quería que ganara, tomo un refresco de limón que estaba tomando y me lo tiro a la cara. ¿Pues sabes lo que hice?¿No? Te daré una pista: Paliza.

Tome su bandeja llena de fideos y se lo tire encima de su alisado de keratina. No contenta con esto, esparcio la salsa por su blusa – blanca. ¡Já! – mientras Jasper, el único cretino que puede encontrar algo beneficioso en una pelea entre rivales, alzo su voz y dijo

- ¡Guerra de comida!

El salón estuvo en silencio unos escasos tres segundos, pero se sintió como un minuto completo. Un grandulón de segundo año se levanto y aventó una cantidad generosa de comida hacia los lados, esa fue la chispa que empezó la explosión. Obviamente, no duro demasiado, yo y Stanley acabamos en la oficina del director. ¡Juro que es mi primera y ultima vez que estoy en una situación así!

Me han amenazado con caducarme la beca, y eso no es una opción, prometí portarme bien, pero eso no me salvo de la detención después de clases. Y en verdad, prefiero esto a ver como Charlie gasta los pocos centavos que tenemos en mi educación.

Llegue a la sala de detención, Stanley ya estaba colocada en su puesto pretendiendo dormir una siesta, su pelo estaba grasiento debido a la salsa, y eso saco una gran sonrisa de mi rostro. Mi pelo al menos olía a refresco de limón.

Lo mejor de este día, fue ver en la última fila a Jasper y Edward viendo películas del Ipad. Ambos estaban detenidos: Jasper, por comenzar la guerra de comida. Edward, por portarse _curiosamente_ mal en el laboratorio de química, reventando cinco frascos y dos pipetas sin ninguna explicación. _Sin ninguna explicación_.

Le pase mi citación al señor Barner, quien durmió una siesta igual que Stanley en su pupitre. Me senté entre medio de los dos, sosteniendo el Ipad en mis manos. Ninguno dijo nada en toda la hora que pasamos en la habitación, pero nuestras sonrisas eran sinceras, del alma. Sé ahora que puedo confiar en estos chicos. Más que mis amigos, son mi familia.

Canción del día: Pearl Jam - The Fixer. VIVAAAAAAAA EDWARD QUE ME DEJO DE MIRAR COMO SI FUERA MI PADRE.

* * *

Hoy a sido el PEOR. PEOR. PEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR DÍA DE MI VIDA. No quiero nada, en verdad, pero este capitulo me hizo reir un poco. Lo encontré un poqitin infantil, pero luego me repeti que solo tiene 17, a los 17 yo hacia cosas peores... pero en verdad me hubiese gustado comenzar una guerra de comida.

En fin. MI PC ESTA MALO, DEFINITVAMENTE. Le he robado el PC a mi hermana para actualizar, mañana no sé que haree, asi que puede que no pueda actualizar todos los días. RUEGUEN POR QUE MI BEBE SE MEJORE PARA MAÑANA.

TE MALDIGO MARTES 13.

Gracias por los rr :)


	16. 15

15.

La navidad se acerca y todo parece mejorar. Edward ha olvidado de nuestros malentendidos y.. he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Jasper.

Como lo suponía, Jas tiene su inteligencia emocional muy bien desarrollada. Quedamos como amigos, el beso no significo nada más que compresión en ese momento. Me alegra tanto que hayamos quedado así, sinceramente, pienso que los hermanos Cullen como mis hermanos, Jasper es el mayor y el distante y Edward el más pequeño y tierno.

Hemos vuelto hacer _los mejores amigos_, y hemos vuelto al cien por ciento con la renovación del garaje. Ciertamente, queda muy pocas que sacar, y Esme con Sue me ayudaran a vender las cosas que ahí. No es algo que compraría, pero Sue me ha dicho que vendiendo las cosas por buen precio podría comprar varias cosas de ornamentación, espero que tenga razón.

Las cosas se están calmado y eso se refleja en los mails de Alice y Renée. La primera, me escribió un recatado correo en donde me pide perdón, y no quiere perder su amiga. Lo sentí tan impersonal ¿Qué cuesta hacer una llamada? Alice no me puede venir con el descaro de que no tiene dinero, su mesada tiene ya muchos ceros a la derecha. Renée, por otro lado, está más empeñada en pedir mi perdón. Emmett ha vuelto a la casa por los retos de Phil, ha dejado la universidad pero le han dado un par de contratos para jugar en equipos de segunda, igual que su padre. No me alegro pero tampoco me desanimo de esta decisión, todos sabíamos que Emmett no llegaría lejos mirando una pizarra, nunca supo como estudiar y su verdadero talento esta en el deporte y los balones. Eso es lo que le apasiona. Sin embargo, renunciar a la universidad es grande… creo que ahora debe estar dolido, y quiero llamarlo para hablar con él como hacia antes de irse a la universidad, pero eso significa que Renée contestara el teléfono y todavía no quiero hablar con ella. Es muy prematuro.

De apoco Charlie va saldando las cuentas con el banco. Hace poco me di cuenta – husmeando en el correo postal – que Charlie ya ha pedido tres créditos y solo uno ha pagado. Hemos tenido una fuerte discusión, y me da rabia que paliemos por dinero, pero Charlie es cabezota igual que yo, y no quiere que gaste mi sueldo en sus responsabilidades.

A la mierda con eso, papá necesita ayuda y apoyarse en las buenas y las malas es una tarea de todos en la familia. De todas formas, apoyare con los pagaré del crédito, mientras paguemos uno, no hipotecaran la casa, y sinceramente, nadie quiere eso.

Mi relación con Sue ha crecido exponencialmente. Creo que ella es una verdadera madre, y suena feo escribiéndolo, pero no quiero que mis palabras se menosprecien. A Renée le debo la vida y toda mi devoción y gratitud – bueno, en realidad no es para tanto -, sin embargo, ella nunca ha jugado el papel de madre, siempre fue mi mejor amiga. Sue es distinta, cuando llego del instituto me pregunta de mi día, cocina para mi y me esta tejiendo un chaleco. Sé que suena tonto, pero estas pequeñas cosas hacen una gran diferencia entre ser madre y ser tu amiga-madre. Sue nunca va a llegar a la altura de Renée, por que no hay un rango para comprarlas juntas. Ambas son distintas y a ambas las necesito en mi vida.

En un correo electrónico Renée me ha pedido que vuela Berkeley por una semana de vacaciones de navidad, y todavía lo estoy pensando. Sé que debo decidir pronto, los pasajes cuestan un ojo más un hígado cuando viajas en temporada alta, y cada día los precios suben más, pero no sé. Las aguas allá están turbias, y a pesar de que extraño el sol, no quiero volver y presencia como se desasen de mi. Es masoquista y estúpido. Prefiero estar con los Cullen, Angela y Steven cocinando Pizza demencial.

El ritmo de vida se esta apoderando de mi. Aquí si se puede practicar el carpe diem, el tiempo avanza tan lento en este lugar, con parsimonia y tranquilidad, que los días se alargan y puedes hacer tantas tonteras como se te ocurran.

En eso estamos Jasper, Edward, yo. Hemos hecho todo lo que se nos viene a la mente. Hacer pizza incomestible, beber una botella de tequila hasta la inconsciencia, permanecer parados bajo la lluvia torrencial solo por sentir el placer del agua mojando tus ropas y tomar té en un claro que Edward y Jasper descubrieron hace poco. He escrito canciones en donde Jasper hace la melodía en guitarra y Edward graba vídeos improvisando en el piano, son asombrosas. ¿La nueva aventura? Construir una pequeña casa de árbol solo para nosotros. Encontramos un roble que es demencial para nuestros planes y no podemos esperar para comenzar con nuestra satírica arquitectura.

Mañana será la venta de garaje y la familia Cullen va ayudar. Carlisle pidió el día libre para ayudar a montar las mesas, Esme ha puesto el precio a las cosas junto con Sue y los chicos y yo seremos los vendedores.

Estoy algo nerviosa por mañana, aún no lo sé. Carlisle y Charlie parecen llevarse bien, y Sue esta agradecida de la ropa que ha donado Esme, de Edward cuando este era más pequeño. Espero que todo salga bien, quiero tener una pieza para mi sola, pronto.

Canción del día: The Kooks - Always Where I Need To Be. QUE GUITARRA SEÑORES.

* * *

Mi pc sigue malo y sigo pidiendo el de mi hermana. No esta muy bien revisado el capitulo asi que perdon por las faltas que puedan encontrar. No han sido los mejores días y en verdad ando super desanimada por la vida. ¿Lo bueno? MAÑANA ES VIERNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES Y PRONTO TERMINARA TODO.

Espero que el martes 13 no las haya afectado taaaaaanto como a mi. Ojala pueda actualizar todos los días pero con mi PC malito... lo dudo u_u

En fin, saludos y gracias a la genTe que lee la historia y deja RR! MUCHAS GRACIAS.


	17. 16

16.

230 dolares. ¡230 dolares! ¿Estoy soñando?¿Esto es real? Te diré que paso.

Edward y Jasper son un asco vendiendo, finalmente el mando se lo pase a Esme, y vaya, la madre de Edward de verdad es una fiera en cuanto a mercadería. Subió el precio de todo y todos le compraban a ella. ¡Era maravilloso! Al final, solo los grandes comenzaron a vender y con los chicos nos quedamos adentro, cuidando a Stew y haciendo limonada. El garaje esta vacío, y da un poco de depresión verlo tan sin vida, pero ya sacaron mi cama de la pieza de Steven y como está desarmada, he tenido que dormir en el sofá. No he dormido muy bien y cuando eso pasa, ando con un humor de perros terrible.

Alice por fin se ha dignado a llamarme. Dice que ha estado ocupada entre tanto deporte y notas. Los maestro de Berkeley han hecho su mejor esfuerzo por torturar a los alumnos y lo han logrado. Los estados de Facebook de mis antiguos compañeros no mienten, los pobres apenas si pueden dormir.

Al principio, nuestra conversación fue estoica. Muy leve e impersonal, pero con el tiempo, ambas terminamos llorando a moco suelto.

-Te extraño, Bella – Lloro Alice, al otro lado del país – Ya nada es igual aquí. Rose no tiene mi mismo tipo de humor y ella se ha quedado con todos los novios que yo quiero para olvidar a Jasper, ¡Pero no puedo!¡No puedo!. Creo… creo que estoy enamorada hasta las patas, y esto me hace sentir… mal.

- Oh, Alice, Jasper también te ama

- ¿En serio?

- Si, se la pasa suspirando por ti y ha hecho un par de canciones con tu nombre… o ya sabes, a la de Rolling Stone, en vez de Angie canta Alice… está demencial.

Alice lloro como nunca al otro aldo de la línea. Y yo y mi bocota tuvimos que hablar. Queria sincerisarme completamente con ella.

- Hey, Ali, tengo algo que contarte…

- ¿Qué? – Su voz sono baja entre medio de mocos y llantos.

- Pero no te enojes, por favor, trata de entenderlo, ¿quieres?

- Cuando me hablas así me asustas, Bella, dispara solamente.

- Hem… cuando volvi de Berkeley… estaba muy mal, Jasper fue el único que me vino a ver por que no podía salir de la cama…

- Oh, lo siento tan…tanto Bella.

Tome aire. Todavia me acuerdo que tome aire.

- Si… bueno, la cosa resulto… no significo nada, en verdad, pero… nos besamos

- ¿En la mejilla?

- En los labios.

- ¡Oh no, tu puta indecente!

- ¡No significo nada, Alice, Jasper te quiere a ti!

- ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! ¿Qué clase de trato es ese hacia tu mejor amiga!

Me reí con ganas, el celular iba a estallar entre mis manos.

- ¿¡Mejor amiga!? ¡Mi mejor amiga no cuestionaría porque diablos le di una bofetada a su otra amiga!¡mi mejor amiga me creería que ese maldito beso no significo nada!¡Jasper no me gusta, ni siquiera me atrae, pero fue lo suficientemente listo para darme el cariño que yo necesitara que tú me dieras por no creerme por esa puta que tienes de amiga!¡Mi mejor amiga…no existe!

Colgué.

Me siento mal. Tengo una boca tan grande y a veces me dan unas ganas de engraparme los labios para nunca volver hablar. ¿La peor parte de la historia? Edward estaba a hurtadillas detrás de mi escuchándolo todo. Nos gritamos – nuevamente – y dice que Jasper ni Alice merecen un trato así por parte mia. Que yo juego con las personas, que eso no se hace. Es infantil.

TE ODIO EDWARD, DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA.

Canción del día: Local Natives – Sun Hands

* * *

VOLVI EN OBRA Y MAJESTAD. Nah, la verdad esque volvio mi pc - con una formateada de por medio - pero volvio :D, ¿el unico problema? es que borro varias historias que tenìa empezadas porque no alcance a respaldar archivos... para su suerte, esta historia esta respaldada hasta el final finalisimo, asi que por esta dont worry, mi problema es que ahora me da flojera volver a escribir lo que ya habia avanzado - habia capitulos que tenían 10 hojas de World y eso en mi mundo es muuuuucho -

Pero en fin, seguiré con esta historia y DIOS quiera que mi PC NO MUERA ANTES DE TIEMPO. He sido cuidadosa y le tengo antivirus - pero como el problema es del disco duro creo que cagó me manda saludos cordiales.

Recen por que el pobre de mi PC se mantenga estable hasta lo que dure el semestre, por feivors.

Gracias por los RR! Y LA GENTE QUE LEE! He estado ocupada asique no puedo hacer distinciòn (?) tengo que descargar todos los programas de nuevo del PC y reescribir tantas cosas... Señor, dame tiempo.

Saludos!


	18. 17

17.

Me he obligado a volver a Berkeley por una semana por una razón muy importante: Emmett. Llame a Renée hace poco advirtiéndole mi llegada, ahora mismo esta reservando los pasajes por internet mientras escribo esto.

Si Alice antes me odiaba, ahora simplemente no soporta oir mi nombre. Nuestra comunicación es nula… pero supongo que son cosas que pasan.

¡Mi pieza ya esta terminada! Es por eso que he escrito muy poco en este tiempo.

Estamos a cuatro días de Navidad y los chicos se van a Seattle, asi que hemos hecho inercambio de regalos antes que se vayan. A Edward le regalé un libro del vocabulario de la naranja mecánica con la película en blu-ray. Ni yo ni Jaasper entendimos la película, pero a Edward le facina todo lo que tenga que ver con el cine de ese tipo. De todas formas, no aguanto hasta navidad para abrir el regalo, lo abrio – si, igual que un niño pequeño – justo cuando lo obtuvo en sus manos. Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y me dio un abrazo, muy agradecido.

A Jasper le regalé una consola vieja de nintendo 64. Él es muy achapado a la antigua, y en vez de CD's compra vinilos y cosas así. Tiene un Xbox, pero juega más con su playstation 1. Asi que, cuando vio la vieja consola – usada por mi hace mucho tiempo – también flipó. El tenia una antes pero se le hecho a perder. La condición de aceptar está es que la cuidara y no se descargara con esta cuando perdiera un juego fácil. Lo acepto y me dio un abrazo también.

En respuesta por mis geniales regalos, Jasper me regalo un antiguo toca disco que luce genial en mi nueva habitación, un plus de este regalo fue encontrarme con el Abbey Road ya puesto en la rueda corrediza para ser tocado. Jasper me hizo prometer que algun día íbamos hacer una foto estilo SleeveFace* con todos sus vinilos e incluyendo el mio tambien. Me emocione tanto que lo abrace con lágrimas.

El regalo de Edward fue… impresionante. Se que nadie lo encontrara emocionante, pero de verdad me impresiono el nivel de cercanía que el tiene conmigo. No sabía que me conociera, tanto. Me regalo una lámpara de lava morada. **¡Una maldita lámpara de lava!** No sabia que hacer cuando la tuve en mis manos, estaba tan feliz que también me tire encima de sus brazos y caimos al suelo. Estaba tan feliz con la lámpara que la enchufe de inmediato.

Los chicos se quedaron conmigo admirando la lava mientras escuchábamos el tocadiscos, y yo no podía ser más feliz. Mi pieza ahora es tan grande que he comprado dos sillones viejos que ya tiene sus propietarios: Edward y Jasper. No tiene ventanas, pero tiene un tragaluz inmenso que contruyo Charlie con ayuda de Carlisle. Esme me consiguió una de esas alfombra peludas color pastel que entona con la alfombra lavanda. Las paredes de mi cuarto están pintadas todas de distinto color: Azul, crema, gris y burdeo. ¿Por qué? Nunca he estado en una habitación con tantos colores. A Edward le espanta esa idea pero se va acostumbrando a mi desorganizado cuarto, por otro lado, Jasper ama el desorden de mi propio caos, a veces me dice bromeando que vendrá con un saco de dormir y se vendrá a vivir aquí para siempre.

- Edward lo secunda en la idea, siempre serio. –

Ahora que ellos no están, mi pieza se hace inmensa ante mis ojos. El tocadisco parece gigante en ese rincón y la lava morada se mueve con parsimonia. Sé que no debo dormirme y dejarla encendida, pero no puedo, es hipnotizante al momento de apagar todas las luces y admirar el extraño liquido correr de arriba abajo, una y otra vez. Es una luz que llena mi espacio, y siento que esa luz también es Edward. Siento que me acompaña incluso cuando duermo.

Puedo decir que tengo dos amigos que estarán para mi donde sea que vaya, y esta cercanía es tan grande que me asusta. ¿Qué pasa si los pierdo?¿que pasa si les pasa algo? Somos un trio perfecto, no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine cuando cada uno siga caminos distintos en la universidad. ¿Qué será de mi sin uno de ellos? Ahora, mientras ellos ven las atracciones de Seattle, me siento sola a vísperas de navidad. Creo que me han robado algo de mi y yo he robado algo de ellos, también.

Y ahora que estoy meditando todo, creo que las evidencias son consisas: Esta predestinado conocer a Edward. No estoy segura que existan las coincidencias, nada es al azar en esta vida, y aun que no se lo diga nunca, mi vida sin Edward sería un gran agujero negro, al igual si se va Jasper. Cada uno tiene un trozo de mi corazón, y cuando estamos los tres estamos completos.

¿Existira este nivel de cercanía o es algo que yo me estoy inventando para no caer, nuevamente? Con Alice creía lo mismo, pero, ya ves, las vueltas de la vida te agarran y te zamarrean para todos lados, sin animo de soltarte. Y yo estoy aquí, sola, o no tan sola, pero en este momento, me siento sola.

No quiero depender de nadie, pero creo que ya es tarde para eso.

¿Canción del momento? Todo el CD de los Beattles

* * *

SleeveFace* es una moda muy popular que nacie hace… ¿cinco años, quizás? Es la tipica foto en done utilizas la portada de un vinilo y tu sales detrás, asemejando ser la persona del vinilo. No sé si se entiende, quizas buscando fotos en google…entenderan mejor – con el ejemplo siempre queda más claro –

Hoy empece un curso de baile…y estoy hecha mi!$·%·$" asique no puedo comentar mucho. Quiero mi cama y dormir hasta el final de los tiempos.


	19. 18

18.

Estoy en Berkeley y las cosas están extrañamente comodas y amenas. He estado todo el día con Emmett, y creo que más que nada por él es que no he perdido la noción de todo lo que me rodea. Las cosas con Renée están minimamente tensas, y eso me apena. De todas formas, sé que los últimos días todo volverá a ser normal. La lejanía nos tiene así, ella es la culpable de esto, creo.

Emmett y yo hemos vuelto hacer lo de antes: Emmett y yo. Hemos caminado por al costanera, jugado BellaBall en la playa, comimos perros calientes sentados en una banca burlándonos de todos alrededor – de las personas bronceadas en invierno, sobre todo de ellos -. Hemos visto sus estupdias películas favoritas y hemos visto las mías también. Hemos hecho tantas cosas que me he olvidado de un par, pero la mejor de todas fue patinar en una pista de hielo con él: Me elevo por los aires como si fuésemos profesionales, y ambos caimos al piso, el hielo se trituro – más que nada por el peso y el tipo de caída que Emmett provoco, espero que no mi peso – y clausuraron inmediatamente la pista. ¡Oh, esto es algo que estoy esperando contarle a Jasper y Edward!

Renée me ha regalado un bolígrafo de Minnie, es hermoso. Phil se hizo presente con unas converse negras – las mías estaban listas para morir – y Emmet me regalo un jockey de los Lakers (que por cierto, mañana iremos a verlos. Estoy muy emocionada por eso).

He habldo solo por mensajes con Edward y Jasper. Ambos están bien, siguen entretenidos en Seattle y la noticia del momento. **¡A Edward le han sacado los Braquets! **Le pedí que me mandara una foto, sonriendo, pero se negó. Quiere que sea sorpresa. Y si soy sincera, estoy ansiosa por verlo.

Otra noticia menos alentadora fue toparme con Mike en el centro de Berkeley, haciendo las compras en el supermercado con su madre. No quería hablar con él, pero la señora Newton me reconoció – y también a Emmett, dos metros de pura desentonación – y me vi obligada hablar con él.

Para mi sorpresa, me pidió perdón por haber terminado de manera tan vaga y conseguir una chcia tan rápido, pero que eso habia acabado, por que Rosalie estaba con otro chico del cual nadie sabía nada. Todo esto paso mientras Emmett conversaba las ventajas del jamón ahumado con la señora Newton, para darnos un poco de privacidad a mi y Mike.

Me invito a una fiesta que hara para año nuevo, y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer y sinceramente, estraño las fiesta de Berkeley, acepte. Emmett va a ir conmigo, y por más que suene super ñoño ir con mi hermanastro mayor como guardia, la cosas son al revés: Yo cuido, el se divierte. Emmett es el alma de la fiesta, tiene miles de trucos para subir el volumen de la diversión en cualquier reunión social: Juegos de ebrios, música prendida en su celular, sabe preparar tragos que en la vida habias escuchado y la lista es interminable. En conclusión, Sin Emmett, no te has perdido ninguna fiesta.

Le he dejado un mensaje a Alice sobre mi estadia en Berkeley por Facebook, y aun que me aviso que lo ha leído, no he tenido respuesta y estoy segura que no tendré ninguna clase de respuesta de ella, por eso he accedido, también, a ir a al fiesta de Mike, presiento que ella puede estar allí… quizás con Rosalie.

Otra sorpresa, es que Emmett tiene novia y la ha mantenido oculta hasta hablar conmigo. Dice que la invitara a la fiesta de Mike y de verdad espero ver a la desafortunada. Creo… que se esta tomando esto de verdad en serio… es la primera novia que presenta de manera oficial a la familia… asi que creo que defivinitavamente, es algo serio.

Canción del día: Cage The elephant – Shake me Down

* * *

¡APUESTAS! ¿Quien será la novia de Emmett? Jo... esto va a reventar.


	20. 19

19.

**Edward se ve hermoso**.

Al parecer no solo le mejoraron los dientes, si no toda la cara. Llego en obra y majestad al instituto, y creo que su celular está lleno de números de chicas que lo han perseguido por los pasillos pidiéndole una cita. Me siento incomoda cada vez que una niña se nos acerca cuando hablamos por el pasillo o estamos comiendo en la cafetería. Me siento como la mejor amiga fea del chico popular. Y la gente me hace sentir así, sus miradas me inyectan limones en los ojos y me escuecen cuando llego a mi casa a dormir.

Edward esta tan abrumado con su reciente fama, que no ha tenido tiempo para salir conmigo ni Jasper. En cambio, me la he pasado mayoritariamente con Jasper. Le he hablado de todos los errores que hice en Berkeley y estoy apunto… apunto de mostrarle todas las hojas que escribo. Pero no quiero que nadie me conozca así. Me da miedo revelarme al mundo de esta manera, desnuda con todos mis errores tatuados en todo mi cuerpo. Le debo mi fe irrefutable de que Jasper no me juzgara, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo juzgándose a sí mismo como para prestar atención a los defectos de los demás. Pero el es mi amigo, y por muy intimo que seamos, no sería capaz de mostrarle a nadie estas palabras, porque son una sentencia, son mi sentencia.

Pero le conté lo que paso en Berkeley, en la fiesta de Mike. Como Rosalie resulto ser la novia de Emmett y como este ahora me odia por gritarle a su novia, haciendo un perfecto montaje de lágrimas – otra vez – frente a Alice, Mike y todos los conocidos de Berkely High.

Estoy segura de que han puesto letreros con mi fotos cual llanero solitario con el título de _'Se busca, viva o muerta'_. Renée, por otro lado, está dividida entre sus dos hijos, y yo no tengo las armas para hacerla elegir. Eso es estúpido, egoísta y narcisista. Emmett necesita de Renée y de Phil. Suspire de alivio cuando tome el avión devuelta a Forks. Llevo mucho odio en mis hombros como para no llorar.

Jasper ha escuchado mi relato de principio a fin. Y como quiere estudiar música y Carlisle no lo deja, ha pensado en ser musicoterapia, ya sabes, ayudar a la gente con sus problemas a través del arte de los sonidos. Me pidió ser su primera paciente, y aun que al principio me lo tome con humor, Jasper sabe lo que hace.

Termine llorando en el piso caoba de su pieza, retorciéndome de dolor cuando puso Katy Perry por alto parlante, recordando una y otra vez a Mike Newton y Rosalie dándose salvaje besos en la fiesta. Luego, recordar como esa misma sucia boca besaba a mi propio hermanastro, terminando mi nube progresiva de recuerdos con la chica rubia llevándose a Alice de su mano, alejándola de mí, para siempre.

Jas tiene un repertorio infinito de canciones. Cree que la música se escucha, no se juzga, y eso es lo que hace la mayoría de la gente. He aquí una de sus mejores frases, las que más me llegaron, al menos.

- Esa gente de mierda que dice que la música murió en los 60, 70, 80 o 90 es estúpida. No saben buscar. La música nunca muere, las ganas de seguir buscando una melodía que revitalice tu corazón, si. Cuando eres viejo, crees que lo has sabido todo, escuchado todo y bailado todo. Pero no es así, los tiempos cambian y el arte musical sigue intacto. Hay tanto potencial escondido esperando ser hallado. Ellos no saben buscar, se rindieron por lo que escuchan a menudo. Son ciegos… y sordos.

- Hay una canción exacta para cada sentimiento. Cada emoción. Cada instrumento representa algún estado de ánimo. Cada letra escrita se acerca al cielo, y cuando estás en la mejor parte de la canción, y cuando todo tiene sentido para ti, alcanzas a tocar las nubes.

- La música no es para escucharla, es para sentirla. De otro modo, ¿Qué sentido tiene que pendras la radio y cantes a la par con el vocalista, si no entiendes lo que quiere expresar?

- No importa si te gusta el pop… o el rock. El Blues o el Funk. Un solo estilo no te puede definir. Somos la mezcla de muchas cosas, tendrás preferencia para uno solo, pero siempre habrá otra canción que se te pegara en tu mente y no te dejara descansar. Cualquier sonido puede ser maravilloso si se escucha con la debida atención.

Y yo, sentada frente a él, me sentía como una chiquilla escuchando las sabias palabras de un abuelo. Jasper había dejado de tener diecisiete, y de pronto tuvo treinta y tres. Sus ojos mostraba pasión, y su voz era cálida, como de buen maestro. Me perdí en sus ojos grises, y el se derritió en los míos, también.

Fueron horas, días de musicoterapia. Estaba yo, él, la sintonía de una melodía que acababa demasiado. No importaba lo que colocara en su reproductor, todo sonaba maravillosamente en mis oídos. Me elevaban el espíritu y una vez alcancé a tocar las nubes que el tanto me hablaba.

Fueron día de clásicos – Bach, Haydn, Gluck – otros, de melodías melancólicas – Pixies, Modest Mouse, Fiona Apple – otros de… no me importa una mierda lo que digan de mi – Franz Ferdinand, The Verve, Dropkick Murphys – Con el ultimo terminamos bailando en su cuarto. En fin, la lista era interminable cuando ambos nos drogábamos con tales manjares. Estuvimos dos horas escuchando Stairway To Heaven en repeat acostados en su cama mirando el techo. Bailamos lentos con Scorpions – Still Loving You -, Saigon Kick - Love Is On The Way – y no falto el clásico Ghost Town, de Cheap Trick.

Nos lanzamos encima de su cama cantando Nirvana, peleamos con sus almohadas al son de Europe y gritamos por su ventana cuando caía la nieve con la voz de Nick Jagger.

Nos besamos con Peral Jam, Velvet Underground, Brand New y Cat Power. Escuchamos Madi Diaz mientras yacía arriba del acostado en sus cama…

… todo era una burbuja perfecta hasta que Edward llego abriendo la puerta de improviso.

Yo estaba en calzones, sin sostén. Jas en las mismas condiciones que yo. Hacia círculos en mi espalda y yo solo cerraba los ojos ante su tacto. La cara de Edward se desfiguro en una mueca de odio, frustración, terminando en odio nuevamente. Intento hablar, pero decidió hacer una salida dramática cerrando la puerta con un golpe. Ante el silencio tenso que Edward dejo destilando en la habitación de su hermano, nos miramos fijamente.

Esto no podía seguir así. Ambos estábamos necesitados, pero éramos amigos ante todas las cosas.

Me vestí y el también se vistió. Nos dimos un último beso, cariñoso. Los labios de él eran suaves, cálidos, llenos de sentimientos que nunca podrá describir. Y me dio pena, Jasper hubiese sido mi novio ideal si no fuera por Alice y su relación de tormento con mi mejor amiga a distancia.

Bajamos, Edward estaba llorando hecho un ovillo en la cocina. Corrimos hacia él, estaba en Shock, no nos respondía cuando lo llamábamos. Me asuste, pero Jasper siempre mantenía la calma. Estábamos los tres solos en la casa y todo tenía una quietud sombría, daba miedo.

- Edward – Lo llamo Jasper, El seguía con las manos firmemente amarradas a sus oídos, no queriendo hacer caso – Escúchame, Edward, escucha

- No…¡No!¡No!¡Nooooooooooo! – Gritaba él, alejándose de mi agarre. No quería verme, no quería tocarme. Me sentí desdichada.

- Edward, Hermano, escúchame.

Edward apunto sus fríos ojos verdes en los grises de Jasper. Sus hombros subían y bajaban, en un vaivén colérico, irritante. Edward estaba al borde de la ira, en un abismo de descontrol.

- ¿Hermano?¿Ahora me llamas hermano? – Su voz tiritaba, sus puños llenos de energía, cerrados - ¡Tú no eres mi hermano!¡Los hermanos no se hacen eso!

Se levanto rápidamente. Jasper y yo lo llamamos.

- ¡No! – Se dio media vuelta, mirándonos con asco. Rabia en su hablar - ¡No me mires así, Bella, tú entre todas las personas no me puedes mirar así!

- ¿¡Como mierdas te estoy mirando!? – Le reclame, acercándome hacia él

- ¡Oh, como una gran perra, eso es lo que eres!

Me quede callada, pero Jasper me defendió.

- ¡Dios, Edward, que mierdas dices!

- ¡Ella! – Me apunto - ¡Ella ha estado jugando con nosotros todo el tiempo! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Somos una simple diversión para ella!

¡Paf! Juro que mi mano se levanto sola hacia su mejilla. Edward quedo pasmado unos breves segundos, su mejilla sonrosada, mi mano tiritando aún por el fuerte golpe. Mis mejillas húmedas, mis ojos llorosos, mi labio tiritando, todo en micro segundos.

- No sé qué te hice, Edward. No hablo adivinanzas. Pero no quiero que me hables más… nunca más.

Me fui de su casa caminando bajo la lluvia, una canción que Jasper me había mostrado bajo la lluvia resonó en mi mente, y corrobore otra cosa ese día: No necesitas audífonos para escuchar una melodía.

Canción de caminar bajo la lluvia: Arctic Monkeys – Leave Before The Lights Come On.

* * *

Pobre Bells, es una drama queen con TODAS las ganas del mundo. y Si casi todas tenian razón, la super novia de Emmett era Rosalie. CHAN, ¡un poqitin obvio? Si. Pero es más que nada por que la historia es livianita y eso...

He estado muerta... pero muerta en vida. Me dijieron qe tengo una 'prueba sorpresa' el lunes y estoy desgarrada por que me meti a un curso de baile :/, no siento mis gluteos haces dos días - soy demasiado sedentaria -

En fin, la uni de apoco me consume, pero como la historia ya esta terminada y solo falta editar un par de cosas, creo que podré seguir subiendo capitulos todos los días.

¡Gracias por leer!


	21. 20

21.

Todo ha cambiado. Todo.

Ya no me siento en mi espacio en la cafetería, en vez de eso, me escapo hacia el patio, y es mejor, todos los días llueve y no hay nadie más que yo y mi soledad resguardándome de los goterones bajo un gran árbol, comiendo mi almuerzo frio. Llegar al microonda que está cerca de Edward es un reto que no quiero pasar.

No he querido hablar con Jasper, creo que he…. Desarrollado sentimientos muy fuertes hacia él. Y necesito una cuarentena, una marcha blanca, levantar mi bandera en signo de rendición momentánea. Él también la ha levantado, hace días que no hablamos y todo el mundo anda preocupado por eso. Charlie me ha preguntado porque paso tanto tiempo en casa cambiándole los pañales a Steve que ir al café para preparar el café favorito de todo el pueblo – Sep, me papa exagera -. Le dije que no me siento bien, y la conversación quedo allí.

No he visto a Esme porque quiero alejarme un tiempo del trabajo, si no, ir requiere de un suicidio social para ver a Edward servir a los clientes con su sonrisa amigables sin braquets. Me rompe el corazón verlo tan alejado de mi en biología. Ya ni siquiera saca el I-Pad para ver trailers, no me mira, y le ha pedido al señor barner cambio de pareja en el laboratorio. El profesor se lo denegó, y creo que sacaremos una mala nota en el próximo trabajo porque ninguno de los dos ha avanzado algo y se entrega la próxima semana. Bueno, una mala nota comparada con nuestro exelente promeido no es nada.

Emmett me habla, pero ambos omitimos detalles de esa fatídica noche. No he querido preguntar por Rosalie, pero sé que sigue allí con ella, lo sé por su estado sentimental de Facebook. Me enferma pensar que la chica rubia estaría en mi antigua pieza compartiendo limonada con Renée mientras hacen figuras de cerámica.

He llamado a la casa de Alice, y me responde su madre. Me dijo que Alice está muy deprimida, no ha ido al instituto hace días y no quiere hablar con nadie, sin excepciones. Me he preocupado demasiado por ella, quiero saber que tiene, que le pasa. Quiero ser su pañuelo de lágrimas. Quiero ser su amiga de nuevo.

Oh, Alice, como me haces falta.

La pieza se ve gigante sin Edward ni Jasper. El tocadiscos de Jasper está intacto en mi habitación, y no he prendido la lámpara de lava porque comienzo a llorar cuando las bolitas musgosas se mueven de arriba abajo.

Quiero apretar el botón rebobinar de la vida y volver a empezar. O como quiero volver a empezar.

Canción del día: Muse - Exogenesis: Symphony Pt 3: Redemption

* * *

Despues de la tormenta, viene la calma. Veremos cuanto dura. Estoy MUERTA, necesito dormir, pero aun asi, gracias a las que leen la historia y las loquillas que me dejan rr, me hacen reir demasiado!


	22. 21

21.

SORPRESA.

Alice Brandon está en mi habitación durmiendo al lado en mi cama. Si. Yo tampoco lo creo cuando estoy escribiendo esto. Nos hemos mirado, nos hemos gruñido, hablado y terminamos llorando a moco suelto abrazadas encima de mi cama, como las amigas que somos.

Me dijo que Rosalie era una perra egoísta. Que nunca debió confiar en ella.

Que ya nada eslo mismo en Berkeley.

Que quiere venir a terminar la secundaria acá.

Que quiere hacer una relación con Jasper.

Quiere hacer tantas cosas que no puedes, y ha terminado durmiendo por llorar tanto en mi cama.

Antes de que todo pasara. Nos pusimos de espalda y nos confesamos todos.

Le conté de mi sesiones de música con Jasper.

Me conto sobre como hablaba a mi espaldas con Rosalie.

Le dije que me bese con Jasper.

Me dijo que se beso con Mike cuando yo me fui a Forks por una apuesta con Rosalie.

Le dije que Jasper me había visto semidesnuda… pero nunca paso nada.

Me dijo que ella presento a Rosalie y Emmett cuando una noche salían del cine y mi hermanastro estaba con un grupo de amigos en la fila para comprar pop-corn.

Cuando dejamos de hablar… parecía que cada una había construido su propio laberinto de la muerte a costa de la otra… y ninguno había resultado arquitectónicamente bueno. Nosotras solo servíamos para estar juntas, era la única forma de vivir en concordancia con la vida, sin daño, sin tóxicos, solo amistad pura.

Charlie nos llevo por un helado en Port Angeles. Quería respirar y conocer mejor a mi amiga en Berkeley. Sue se quedo durmiendo la siesta con Steven.

Y bueno, cuando vives en un lugar con tan poca población – y a los alrededores ídem – no es complicado encontrarte con personas. En orden de lo acontecido: Carlisle, Jasper, Edward y para rematar la torta, Jacob, la guinda.

La incomodidad froto por los aires, pero Charlie y su capa de niñito con Asperguer que se activa cuando quiere, no supo nada sobre la tensión en el viento. Carlisle, por otro lado, el hombre más intuitivo que conozco, no paso por alto las miradas de nosotros cuatro cuando los mayores estaban hablando: Jasper hablando en código morse con los ojos hacia Alice, y ella respondiendo inmediatamente. Yo miraba mis botas de lluvia con mucho detenimiento, el código morse entre mi y Edward no funcionaba y las señales de humo no se veían salvo en las orejas de Edward. Su odio hacia mí se sentía hasta en la cuna de Stev. Lo pude notar en sus puños escondidos bajo su gran abrigo negro.

El momento de tensión paso. Carlisle se despidió, iban a la tienda de música a comprar cuerdas a la guitarra de Jasper y Edward necesitaba unas nuevas Converse, las suyas hablaban cuando caminaba, mostrando el calcetín blanco y mojado.

Charlie entro al local y con Alice nos quedamos afuera. Jacob llego a los pocos minutos de que Charlie se fuera.

- ¡Bella! – Me asusto, agarrándome de la espalda. Alice lo vio pero no me dijo nada, sabia muy poco de la existencia de él. Un par de veces lo nombre en nuestras conversaciones.

- ¡Jake, Dios, me matas del susto!

Hice las presentaciones correspondientes y Jake pidió mi atención, agarrándome del brazo un par de pasos alejados de Alice. Nos dimos una mirada y me aleje a paso lento con Jake.

- No me has llamado.

- Me dijiste que estabas viendo a alguien…

- Si… pero las cosas no resultaron.

Me reí. Al principio sin ganas. Después con muchas.

- ¿Cómo?¿ahora que no te resulto con ella vuelves a mi?

El me miro con sus grandes ojos negros. Ya no tenía el poder hipnotizante de antes.

- Tú nunca fuiste la segunda, Bella, siempre fuiste la primera.

- No te entiendo.

- Quería experiencia… para estar contigo.

- ¿No pudiste haber practicado para tener esa experiencia conmigo?

- Quería darte lo mejor…

- Lo peor, querrás decir. No puedo estar con alguien que tenga esa manera de pensar. Es muy infantil, Jake. ¡Jesus!, no puedo creer que algún día me fije en ti.

Camine hacia la heladería pero el me agarro del brazo.

- Esta bien, esa no es la razón – Soltó de repente, con todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Se rasco la nuca, debajo de su gorro de lana, mirando el suelo. Paso un momento antes de verme a mi – Quería… quería… des-enamorarme de ti.

- ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo?

- Siento algo muy profundo por ti, Bella, pero soy una persona práctica. Desde el comienzo pensé que lo nuestro no podía ser, el próximo año parto a la universidad y mantener una relación contigo será muy imposible estando a distancia – Me tomo de las manos – Pero lo quiero intentar, porque me gustas mucho, estoy enamorado de ti.

Me sentí fuera de lugar. De contexto. De todo tipo de cariño. Un gran peso cayó en mis hombros y casi cometo el grave error de contestarle un deshonesto 'Gracias' cuando Charlie salió de la heladería con mi chocolate en versión hielo en sus manos. Solo falto una mirada de advertencia de mi padre cuando Jacob se marcho dando un grave suspiro, con los hombros caídos, haciendo con su mano el signo de llámame.

Todavía no sé si llamarlo.

Tengo a Golgo Bordello tocando de fondo para ue me calme y me anime. Siento que estas cosas solo me pasan a mi… pero a todo el mundo le pasa, ¿verdad?... eso espero.

* * *

**Vanrek II:** Chan, el problema de hacer una historia así es que los adolecentes de por si encuentran que todo a su alrededor deprime… asique por cualquier cosa se achacan, creo que todos hemos vivido eso. Las cosas se están arreglando pero todavía faltan un par de momentos más que son medios deprimentes, aunque también faltan capítulos chistosos, dont worry. Gracias por leer y dejar rr querida.

**Miraura21**: Bella es la más drama queen de la vida. De. La. Vida. Gracias por dejarme rr en varios capítulos, chiquilla, en verdad me alegran tus palabras, y me hacen reir, también. Gracias por tu rr!

**Chikage-SP**: Emo, usted lo dijo. Y si, yo igual tenia esos pensamientos de 'nadie me quiere, todos me odian xD' pero por suerte es una temporada que pasa… aun que a veces vuelve con todas als ganas del mundo! Gracias por tu apoyo con la historia chiquilla

**Jolie Love**: El problema de Edward es que es muy obvio, pero por muy obvio que sea, no va a ser lo mismo como si el se abriera hacia bella y le digiera todas las cosas a la cara. Gracia por tu rrr!

Y a las personas que apretaron el botón de follow/favorite:

**Yorelina ,XCullenSwan, VLover29, Vanerk II, .7393, Pandicornio, miraura21, KellyJA8, KaryBella13, jovipattinson, jolie love, itzamara, grisAliceCullenSwan, Fran Ktrin Black. Estteffani Cullen-Swan, elizabeth1485, covaric, Clau Vale, CkampaNaCullen, BlckBrdFl, annimarie, Alexz Darcy Black**. Muchas gracias queridas.


	23. 22

22.

Alice se ha ido, pero no me dejo ese gusto amargo en la boca. Solo me da pena que no nos veamos por un buen tiempo. De todas formas, estamos jugando nuestras piezas de ajedrez. Alice tiene la convicción de terminar el último año de instituto aquí, y yo la apoyare. No le he mencionado a Charlie el pequeño detalle de que se quedara a vivir con nosotros por todo el resto del año, una parte de mi sabe que esto no va a funcionar, pero mi vida estaría completa si tengo mi mejor amiga a mi lado juntas para enfrentar el último año de cotilleo, chismes, solicitudes de universidades y fiestas incomodas. Necesito a alguien que me ayude, Alice es mi querubín en todos estos aspectos.

He vuelto al trabajo, Edward renunció y en vez de él esta Jasper. No es tan amigable como Edward, el no sabe como fingir una sonrisa hacia la gente que no conoce. Es muy sincero, y por eso la gente cree que Jasper es frio, pero cuando lo conoces es todo lo contrario. De todas formas, su equilibrio es impecable y entrega el café humeando en las mesas, sin sonrisa en el rostro, pero desempeñando a la perfección su labor. Me ha pedido que le enseñe a preparar buen café, pero le dije que hay secretos que simplemente no se pueden confesar.

Jasper me miro como si fuera una niña, y dijo ese reclame que he visto en la televisión, en alguna serie.

- Nunca confíes en una chica bonita con un horrible secreto.

Sentí que quería decir otra cosa de mi. ¿Quizás relacionado con Edward? Aún no lo sé. Hemos llegado a los saludos sociales correctos. Un hola, que tal, que bueno, adiós. Esas son las pocas palabras que comparto con Edward, y Edward me dice me las dice cuando Carlisle esta cerca, o Esme o Charlie, pero si estoy sola con Jasper, el simplemente me omite y sigue haciendo lo único que ha aprendido hacer muy bien este tiempo: Olvidarme.

Intento que no me duela, pero Jasper se da cuenta cuando llego a su habitación. Me da unos suaves golpes en mis hombros, reconfortándome, hasta que toma su guitarra, me pasa la vieja Eleanor – su primera guitarra acústica – y comenzamos a practicar.

Hoy paso algo. Cuando terminamos de practicar, bajamos hacia la cocina para comer un bocadillo, destapar unas coca-cola y ver una película en su televisor esperando que Carlisle o Esme me pasen a buscar para dejarme a casa – Estaba lloviendo, no puedo usar la bicicleta – Cuando vimos a Edward sin camiseta revolcándose en el sillón con Lauren Mallory con el sostén a medio desabrochar.

La pregunta vino de inmediato a mi cabeza ¿Qué no le gustan le gustaba yo, digo, las morenas?

Ellos pararon, más que nada porque Lauren se sonrojó. Es perra y todo, pero aun se avergüenza cuando dos extraños la miran semidesnuda debajo de un hombre en la casa de sus padres, prontos a llegar. Jasper no dijo nada, yo no dije nada, Edward no dijo nada – Lauren no debía abrir su boca – y Jas solo tomo mi mano, negando reprobatoriamente la cabeza en un gesto artístico, y me llevo arriba de nuevo, pero se nos habían quedado las coca-cola.

- Yo no voy a volver – Le dije, cuando me miro. El ya se había acostado en su cama, y Jasper era/es muy perezoso – Fue muy incomodo.

- Esta bien – Suspiro.

Las ganas de ver una película habían pasado, lo mejor sería hacer algo útil para engañar a la mente, como ayudar a Jasper con biología. Le daba muy mal el ciclo de la vida y todo lo relacionado con esta. Abrí el libro, ordene los útiles encima de la mesa y picote un par de papas, pero Jasper se demoraba demasiado en subir, y la paz inquietante de su cuarto me tenía paranoica, como si algo malo iba a pasar.

Abrí la puerta de su cuarto y efectivamente, se escuchaban gritos de afuera. Supuse que Lauren se había marchado, porque solo se escuchaban a los hermanos hablar. Me asome lentamente, los gritos se escuchaban más y más fuertes cuando bajaba la escalera.

- ¡No es adivina, Edward!¿Cómo quieres que sepa sobre tus sentimientos si nunca se los ha dicho? ¿Quieres que lo adivine?

- ¡Pero tú lo sabías!¡Tú entre todas las personas!

- ¡Tú estabas volando dios sabe donde!¡Desde que te quitaron los malditos frenillos te las das con aires de grandeza y saliendo con cuanta mosca muerta te muestra los calzones!

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¡El otro día vi a Angela llorando porque te había invitado a salir a una cita y tu la dejaste llorando, cuando te mofaste de ella frente a tus estúpidos amigos! ¡Dios, Edward! ¿cuantos años crees que tienes?¿cinco?

Sentí dos cuerpos caer en el piso de madera de la casa de los Cullen, y llegue corriendo. Era lo más parecido a la lucha libre que hubiese visto antes. Jasper y Edward peleándose a muerte. Uno jalando los pelos del otro, otro aplicándole una llave maestra al otro. Mi inteligencia pudo a la sorpresa e intente separarlos pero fue una mala idea entrometerse entre dos toros, me llego un codazo a la nariz que me noqueo en el suelo, pero sirvió para parar a ambos.

- ¡Bella! – Grito Jasper. Edward y el habían parado de pelear.

- ¡Ug, Bella, lo siento! – Edward llego rápidamente hacia donde estaba. Ambas cabezas estaban muy cerca de mi, de repente les pinte alas detrás y parecían dos ángeles, mis dos ángeles guardianes peleaban como demonios.

Algo caliente goteaba en mi labio superior, pase los dedos, sangre, la maldita sangre. Oh Dios, sangre.

No recuerdo muy bien que estupideces dije, pero desperté en mi cama, con un gracioso parche en mi nariz. Charlie me ha prohibido ver a los Cullen en su casa y el vendrá buscarme después de que termine mi turno en el trabajo. Me pregunto si es solo por el golpe sin intención en mi nariz, o algo realmente grave a pasado que todos me esconden. Yo solo quiero saber. Yo solo quiero saber que paso. Me tiene harta esta desdicha, y a pesar de que dije a Edward que no quería volver a verlo, su frialdad me tiene harta. Intente alejarme pero esta claro que es imposible. Si esto requiere terminar, espero que al menos sea en buenos términos.

Canción del día: Pixies – Where is my mind.

* * *

Oka, la razón por la que no subi capitulo ayer es esta: Se me olvido… tan claro como eso. Estuve estudiando todo el día por que mi profe me adelanto la prueba par ahoy… y no la hizo. Maldito. Lo bueno? Ya estudie y mañana no tengo clases asique no hare NADA… excepto actualizar, mañana no lo olvido, ni hoy tampoco.

Saludos!


	24. 23

23.

Siento una explosión adentro de mi. Mi pulso es irregular y siento un cosquilleo inmenso en mi estomago. Supongo que esperaba que las cosas terminaran así… y no sé que pensar. Escribiendo espero que las cosas se aclaren.

Nos hemos besado. He besado a Edward y el me ha besado a mi. Fue con tanta furia y tanto amor que se sintió de película. Pero ninguno de los dos actuaba, de verdad los sentimientos estaban ahí, todavía siento el cosquilleo en mis labios, todavía siento sus manos firmes en mi cadera. Todavía lo siento cerca de mí, como sentado al lado mío acariciándome la espalda mientras escribo esto.

Después del examen de matemáticas, he visto la cara de Edward cuando entre a biología. Frente a el, colocado estratégicamente en su escritorio, un informe detallado de todos los experimentos realizado. Había olvidado que hoy era el plazo para entregarlos, pero él no lo hizo y como suponía, su nombre estaba solo, enmarcado con negrita al borde inferior de la pagina, ninguna Isabella Swan como compañera de laboratorio.

- Hiciste trampa – Le gruñí. No es que haya hecho trampa, en realidad, fue simplemente más… perspicaz. Hizo el trabajo sin mí, como supuestamente yo debería haber hecho sin él, pero me sentí… apuñalada por la espalda, a pesar de que era culpa mía y de nadie más.

- No trabajaste conmigo, y no ayudaste en hacer mi informe – Me respondió, escuetamente. La ira rosaba su timbre de voz.

La verdad, después de todo lo acontecido, no tenía ganas de pelear, así que simplemente asentí, con unas ganas horribles de llorar cuando el señor Barner llego a la sala, con ese humor alegre que siempre lleva y trae de no sé dónde. Yo solo me quede mirando mi libro, escondí mi tristeza por mi pelo. Las burlas de la mañana, haciendo chistes sobre una nariz operada no me hacían sentir mejor. La secundaria apestaba en todos los ámbitos posibles y yo solo le daba fuego para que avivaran las muestras de bullying de mis queridos compañeros.

Edward me pidió perdón por mi nariz una sola vez, y una sola vez basto. Volvio a comportarse fríamente como siempre hacia.

Éramos la última mesa, mientras entregaban los reportes, los alumnos se iban despidiendo, así que como éramos los últimos solo quedamos Edward – y su informe – el señor Barner y yo – sin informe.

Edward entrego su carpeta perfectamente archivada, pero no se movió del lugar cuando el señor Barner me miro a mi, al parecer Edward quería ver mi humillación.

- Aquí solo sale el nombre de usted, señor Cullen, ¿la señorita Swan trabajo?

Deje que el respondiera, yo tenía los ojos aguados como para mirarlo a la cara.

- Si – Respondió, poniendo esa voz amigable que tanto me gustaba – Se nos paso por alto colocar su nombre, error de tipo, lo lamento.

El señor Barner me miro. Sabía que yo no era capaz de mentirle, era una de las pocas alumnas – junto a Edward – que participaba activamente de su clase. Sabía que yo también habría participado del informe aun que no fuese así. Pero la amabilidad de Edward me desarmo y eleve mis ojos. Edward lucia calmado al lado mío, pero el movimiento del lápiz entre sus dedos desmentía su nerviosismo. El señor Barner me miro.

- ¿Usted participo del trabajo, señorita Swan?

Trague pesado. Edward me estaba lanzando un salvavidas. ¿Sería de plomo? Charlie me dijo que siempre había que decir la verdad, y la ética con la moral se despertaron inmediatamente en mí. Negarlo le traería problemas a Edward por mentir al profesor, pero… ¿si el señor Barner se daba cuenta que yo no participe en nada?

- Si – Le conteste, con más convicción de la que creía – Como dijo mi compañero, nos quedamos hasta tarde haciendo el trabajo… admito que lo dejamos a última hora, por eso el error de tipeo en mi nombre…

El señor Barner asintió y se fue hacia su escritorio. Ordeno los trabajos y se fue, pensando que nosotros ya habíamos desaparecido por la puerta trasera. Pero no era verdad. Yo no podía moverme. Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos rápidamente, estaba agradecida por Edward, tenía tantas cosas guardadas que escondí mi rostro en mis manos y lloriquee encima de mi libro de biología. Pensé que Edward se habia marchado, por que todo estaba en silencio.

Pero sus manos apretaron las mías, y tuve que sacarla de mi rostro. Le me miro, con una mirada cálida que hace tiempo no recibía de él. Y me eche a sus brazos. Los papeles se intercambiaron. Edward había dejado de ser niño, había madurado, no era un adulto completo, pero me sentí pequeña en sus brazos. Manche su camiseta negra, pero no le importo. Deje salir un par de gritos de angustia, también, y agradecí a todos los dioses que la sala no se llenara. El acaricio mi espalda y yo sentía su reconfortante calor.

Me levanto la cara cuando deje de moquear. Acaricio mis mejillas, despejo todas las lagrimas de mis pómulos, me sonrió como solo los mejores amigos hacen y nuestras narices se rosaba. Yo cerré mis ojos, me sentía en paz, después de mucho tiempo me sentía en paz, y el hizo lo mismo que yo, sin dejar de acaricia mi espalda curvada.

- No te vuelvas apartar de mi, Bella. No lo hagas nunca más – Me susurro. Su voz muy profunda, me dio escalofríos.

- Si…

- No voy a soportar verte marchar otra vez más, Bella. Necesito estar junto a ti

- Yo también te extrañe – Le confesé. Su boca a milímetros de la mía, pero en ese entonces no me importaba, no pensaba que me iba a besar, pensé que estábamos arreglando nuestra amistad.

Y mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, sentí su peso encima de mis labios. Esas suaves masa, carnosas, tibias, haciendo presión entre las mías. Respondí de inmediato, funcionando en su misma sintonía. Ni siquiera lo dude, y hoy me pregunto porque. ¿Será que yo también quería que pasara esto?¿Edward había estado sufriendo porque pensaba que salía con su hermano en vez que con él? Me siento idiota, de verdad que si. Nos dimos varios besos, no quise hablar para no arruinar el momento, y la verdad es que algunas palabras sinceras no lo hubieran arruinado, pero quería sus labios sobre los míos por tanto tiempo, que con cada beso me faltaba el aire.

El timbre sonó y nos saltamos gimnasia. En vez de eso nos acurrucamos en mi viejo árbol en donde almorzaba sola y nos dimos infinitos besos, nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestro aliento mezclándose con el vaho que suelta el invierno al caer en nuestras bocas. No me sentía tan cerca a una persona desde…. Nunca. Edward estaba aquí, conmigo, y no esperaba que nada mas pasara, más que disfrutar lo que nos podamos entregar. Que a estas alturas, es mucho.

* * *

23. EN LA NOCHE

Algo que contarte. Lamento mi letra, estoy escribiendo con la luz apagada. Edward esta aquí, en mi habitación, durmiendo muy cerca al lado mío. Ha venido en bicicleta a pasar la noche. Nada sexual, el ya esta dormido, pero me siento feliz, y no quería escribir esto mientras lo tengo el, aquí al lado, babeando mi almohada tan adorablemente.

No quiero escribir más. Quiero pasar tiempo con él, tanto como pueda. Hasta durmiendo juntos en mi incomoda cama.

* * *

¿El capitulo que muchas de ustedes esperaban? ¡Ya esta aquí! Creo que todas estarán felices menos Chikage-sp que quería un JasxBell…. Supongo que para la próxima :D haha

Agradesco rr! Intentare responderlo mañana, hoy me despertó el dolor de la muela de juicio además de la amiga que me visita una vez al mes asique solo quiero tirarme en algún lado y ver una película. ¿recomendaciones?

Saludos!


	25. 24

24.

La felicidad viene en dosis pequeñas y envasadas. Una vez que las destapas, se escurre en tus dedos y no puedes parla hasta que se termina. A continuación, empieza la normalidad a estar en tu cuerpo, se queda como segunda piel hasta que vuelves abrir otro frasquito.

A mi no me pasa eso. No alcanzo a sentir la felicidad cuando me ahogo con una poción que viene junto al frasquito: Se llama Karma y es una perra.

Después de todos esos días en que he nombrado a Edward en mi diario, algo no le gusto/desagrado/odio que me despertó con voz brusca sacudiéndome de un hombro, con mi diario en su otra mano y el ceño muy fruncido. No supe que pasaba hasta que me lo explico por tercera vez. Me recrimino mi comportamiento. Que si creía que era infantil, se lo digiera en la cara, no que lo anotara en un estúpido diario de vida. Habían hojas, páginas completas con mi manera de pensar y ha Edward le desagradaba leerse a si mismo frente a mis ojos. No me dio tiempo de explicarme, ni siquiera de reaccionar. Arranco una hoja, y no sé muy bien cuál es, supongo en una que lo describía como niño.

Estuve así gran parte de la mañana. Se siente tan mal estar enamorada y al segundo siguiente te patean por escribir lo que tu sientes. Eso solo demuestra que Edward es un niño y no puede aceptar las críticas. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si en verdad hubiera seguido su consejo y le hubiese dicho unas cuantas verdades en su cara? Me odiaría mucho mucho más ahora.

Charlie ha notado mi desanimo en el desayuno. Despego los ojos del periódico solo para preguntarme que andaba mal.

- Edward estuvo a punto de ser mi novio. Leyó algo que escribí de él y no le gusto. Creo que hemos terminado mucho antes de empezar.

Charlie volvió a leer el periódico. Es por eso que no les cuento mis dramas a Charlie, el es demasiado irónico para tomarlo con delicadeza.

- Escríbele una canción – Me aconsejo. Su super respuesta.

La cosa no termina ahí. Claro que no. Si el destino puede hacerme una peor jugada, la hará, y en la puerta de mi casa, a las tres de la tarde, apareció Jacob con un ramo de rosas. Charlie abrió la puerta, también, y aviso de mi enamorado en la puerta.

- Quijote se va a enojar cuando se entere que Sancho Pansa está en la puerta con cara de merengue listo para conquistar a su Dulcinea – Me dijo mi papá.

Le quede mirando, sin comprender nada de lo que dijo. El puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Charlie se sabía los personajes del Quijote? Por sobre todo, ¿Charlie leyó el Quijote?

- Jacob está afuera – Subtituló.

Me encontré con el chico de chaqueta de cuero y sonrisa blanquecina instalado en el ante jardín. No sabia que hacer. De repente quería esconderme. Que vergüenza ver el gran ramo de flores. Rece a todo el mundo por que no fueran para mi, pero fue lo primero que hizo: Tenderme las flores, haciéndome estornudar.

Nos sentamos en las escaleras y una suave llovizna caía entre nosotros. No era mucho el agua. Yo estaba bien con el poleron con capucha con el que me había vestido. A Jacob le mojaban el cabello, pero la chaqueta de cuero le servía como impermeable.

- Espere que me llamaras

- Si… bueno, no pude. Estoy viendo a alguien.

- ¿Y donde esta?

Esa misma pregunta me hice yo cuando salió esta misma mañana por la gran puerta del garaje. Me encogí de hombros, el lo noto, y no perdió el tiempo.

- Dame una oportunidad Bella, por favor.

Negué con la cabeza. Primero necesitaba hablar con Edward…

Pero el no entendía un no, y sin mucho romanticismo me beso. No fue algo respondido, me demore en quitarlo encima porque me tomo de sorpresa, pero juro que no fueron más de cinco segundos.

Cinco segundos que bastaron para escuchar el gruñido de Edward justo al frente mío.

Grite su nombre, pero el simplemente se subió a su Volvo, no queriendo escuchar ninguna explicación mía. Me tendí encima del capo, nuestros ojos conectaron, pero el prendió el motor de todas formas. Sabía que no me iba a matar, sabía que no avanzaría, pero Edward se diestro en conducción y en vez de adelantar, retrocedió. Caí en lodo, debido a la lluvia, pero no le pareció importar, solo me miro una vez más y se fue.

Y sigo aquí, mugrienta. Me siento sucia, en todo sentido. Quiero a Edward y lo necesito.

**DIOS, EDWARD, HACES MI VIDA IMPOSIBLE PERO AÚN ASÍ TE QUIERO**. **MALDITO.**

* * *

Soy tan mala u_u la felicidad no duro nada… y la verdad les daría un spoiler… pero sería muy obvio… asique solo dire que es el último capitulo de 'drama adolecente'. Lo juro.


	26. 25

25.

Edward no me ama. Quizás me quiere, pero no me ama. He intentado hablar con él, he estado tres semanas intentándolo, pero no hay caso. No responde mis llamadas y solo se dirige a mí con mi nombre completo. No sé si hace eso por molestarme o es que en verdad las he perdido todas con él.

Pero estoy harta de rogar. Es decir, tengo diecisiete, y si algo me enseño Alice es a no auto flagelarme por un hombre. Después de todo, el error no solo fue mío, Edward es un culpable silencioso… o es así como veo las cosas.

Asi que hoy es el último dio que lloro por él. Digo, no estamos casados, ni siquiera éramos pareja… estoy segura que con suerte necesito una semana de mi perdón, pero nada más. Edward no obtendrá otra lágrima de mi. Prometo que está es la última.

Es tiempo de seguir con mi vida, digo, tengo apenas diecisiete. De aquí en adelante me he prometido que todo puede pasar.

Y no quiero tapar un clavo por otro, y Jacob no está en mi lista de hombres preferidos, la verdad. Asi que ahora tengo una noche con Angela. Necesito una noche con exceso de progesterona. ¡Nada de hombres por hoy ni nunca!

Ok. Es mentira. Terminare con un hombre. Pero por esta noche no necesito a alguien con el cromosoma XX dando vuelt por mi. Excepto Charlie, el me llevara a casa de Angela.

* * *

Bella esta harta, yo estoy harta de Edward. Y hasta el momento aún no se logra nada concreto de esta historia. ¿Adelanto? falta poco para que termine, en realidad, y aun que este es un 'capitulo de relleno' es más que nada la 'realización de "estoy harta de rogarte, comenzare a vivir mi vida". Si bien Bella narra su historia, hay muchas cosas que se están pasando por alto, como por ejemplo el punto de vista de Edward y lo que esta pasando con los personajes en el momento que Bella hace esta realización. Sé que actualizo a diario, pero la cronología del fic es diferente a la que yo actualizo. - todo esto no ocurrió en un mes - asi que digamos que va a pasar **casi** un año desde que Bella recibió el diario. Prometo que el capitulo de mañana se van hacer PIS de lo bueno que está, y estaba dudando si subir esto o no, pero creo que es necesario, no quiero que Bella parezca la típica chica de 'lloro por ti, no hay otro hombre con el que quiera estar' como la pintan en las demás historias.

Uf, me dio el vomito escrito. ¿Reviews? Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron RR ayer: IsaCullen, Chikage-SP, Jolie Love. Saludos nenas!


	27. 26

26.

Se acercan el verano, y con ello, nuestras merecidas vacaciones de verano. He estado tan ocupada planeándolo con Jasper que me he olvidado de Edward. (Su frialdad ha llegado a un nuevo nivel, ahora ni siquiera me mira), y para evitar su indiferencia, ando jugando su juego: La indiferencia. ¿Es infantil? Si que lo es, pero ya da lo mismo.

Alice, Jasper y yo hemos estado planeando a donde ir a acampar. Colocamos a Alice via Skype en el laptop de Jasper mientras que su comedor paso a ser nuestro cuartel central. Encima de la mesa han sido desplegados folletos, mapas tachados con rutas alternativas y la verdad es que escribo como si en verdad hiciéramos algo, pero la verdad es que no hacemos nada más que contarnos la vida entre los tres.

Debería sentirme mal tercio, pero Jasper y Alice no es como una pareja típicamente melosa. Son entretenidos y se complementan. Alice es la activa y Jasper es el pasivo. No me siento mal entre ellos dos porque ambos son mis mejores amigos. No es incomodo, en absoluto.

Como sea, mañana es la última prueba que damos y Jasper ha estado preparando una fiesta demencial en la playa. Le he mandado un mensaje a todo el instituto para que acuda, y dado que se va a juntar con la gente de La Push, va a ser más que demencial… estratosférica. No sé, creo que todos necesitamos terminar el fin de nuestro año académico de buena forma… y recordar y después contarle la historia a nuestros nietos… algo así como: Cuando tenía tu edad, iba a fiestas que eran tipo Proyecto x, y cuando me pregunten que era proyecto X, les mostrare las fotos de la fiesta y la película. Mis nietos amaran eso, pero a los hijos JAMAS se los dire, intentare ser una madre aburrida, para que mis hijos nazcan aburridos y leales.

Nah, sería muy aburrido.

Mañana es viernes… ¡Y estoy enamorada de los viernes!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Olvida lo de los nietos. Olvida lo de mis hijos. Olvida que les mostrarte las fotos y olvida Proyecto X.

Fue la pero fiesta del mundo.

Bueno, no fue tanto… nah, en realidad si lo fue… ¡pero no fue todo mi culpa!... oh… bueno, si lo fue, también.

Llegue a la fiesta con Jasper, no sabía hasta ese momento si Edward iba a acudir con su novia de turno o no, dado que ya ni siquiera nos hablamos, pero llego apenas treinta minutos después de nosotros, con Angela… ¿Mi primera sorpresa de la noche? Es que estaban saliendo hace apenas dos días. Me alegre por ellos, en verdad… o por lo menos lo intente, ¿a quién engaño? Ambos se veían felices, se decían cosas melosas con apodos tontos como Eddie y Angie… y no sé, supongo que me dio envidia.

Organizamos el equipo de música, una mesa de picnic que rebosaba los licores – se hizo una donación institucional para cooperar con el bebestible – y muchos coolers para mantener las cervezas frías. Las luces se encargarían de los autos que llegaran al lugar, aun que no demasiada, había cinco fogatas alrededor de nosotros que servían de iluminación casera, también. Y si te querías mandar un _rapidito meloso_ con tu pareja, siempre podías ir donde los arbustos, que quedaba a cinco minutos caminando hacia la derecha.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

Nada podía salir mal.

Al menos eso pensábamos Jasper y yo.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, los autos se agolpaban para llegar y la gente sacaba la cerveza y llegaba más cerveza, era un caos con la cerveza. Tomamos, nos reímos e hicimos amigos cuyo nombre he olvidado, pero en mi mano todavía están marcados algunos números de teléfonos.

He ahí otra sorpresa de la noche: Mi teléfono móvil desapareció misteriosamente.

Baile con Jasper, tome con Jasper y el me dio a probar mi primera vez con el cannabis. No era tan desastroso como pensé, pero tampoco fue mucho. Dos caladas y me sentía un poco ligera, pero no para que mis huesos se sintieran como papel sanitario. Jasper fumo tres… y de ahí en adelante lo perdí hasta bien avanzada de la noche, la otra mitad la pasó durmiendo acostados encima de un sixpack de cerveza.

Y de aquí en adelante las cosas se ponen peor.

Entre en algo como… ataque de pánico, o eso creí. Jasper estaba durmiendo, y había tanta gente que no sabía quien era del instituto o quien era de la Push. No reconocía ninguna cara, y la música con las voces y las risas estrujaban mi pobre tímpano. Me dieron ganas de desaparecer, pero no podía dejar a Jasper solo, fue ahí cuando busque mi móvil y sabia que me lo habían robado. Grite el nombre de todas las personas que creí que estarían ahí: Tyler, Angela, Jacob… grite hasta el nombre de Edward… quien fue el primero en acercarse.

No estaba con Angela, llego solo y limpio las lágrimas de mis mejillas, y sorprendida, no me había dado cuenta que estaba delirando, gritando y llorando, todo al mismo tiempo. Consiguió un trago de bajo alcohol y me lo dio, dado que no había agua, y me sentí solo un poco mejor. Me tomo la mano y me dijo que todo estaría bien, y le creí, le creí a sus ojos, le creí a su mano y le creí a Edward completo.

Y estaba ahí, creí que había olvidado ese sentimiento, pero la verdad es que no pude, no pude borrarlo porque sentía el calor quemante de su mano contra la mía, la profundidad de sus ojos verdes… podía ver hasta las llamas de las fogatas reflejadas en sus iris y puse una mano en su mejilla, por institor, porque se sentía correcto, _porque así debía ser_, así se debía sentir siempre. Y le dije lo primero que pensé, lo primero que sentí, lo primero que se vino a mi mente:

- Te extrañé

El sonrió de lado. Y volvíamos a ser Edward y Bella. Y todos los gritos, las risas, la música se perdió. Vi su sonrisa, y fue ahí cuando me perdí en sus labios, estaban lamiéndolos, y creo que yo también hacia eso, no lo sé. Sentí el choque de nuestras narices, el choque de nuestros dientes y el choque de sus labios. Sentí su lengua ¡Dios bendiga esa lengua! Sentí su respiración, sentí sus manos en alguna parte de su cuerpo

Pero también escuche el grito de Angela, escuche como me decía zorra y mala amiga y como golpeaba a Edward con una fuerte cachetada. Un círculo alrededor nuestro se formo en pocos segundos y solo podía escuchar el llanto lastimero de lo que había sido mi mejor amiga.

Angela salió corriendo, después de decirnos una serie de cosas que ya no recuerdo. Edward salió corriendo detrás de ella, y yo me quede allí, escuchando los ronquidos de Jasper, porque no había otra cosa que podría hacer, solo tenía el don de arruinar todo.

Y como si las cosa son pudieran ir peor, apareció Jacob, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, tendiéndome su mano para bailar.

Fue el peor error que hice.

A mi defensa digo que estuve reacia, pero después de beber esas tres cervezas y cantarles mis penas de amor, terminamos bailando esa canción electro que esta tan de moda… no sé cual es, para mi todas suenan iguales.

No sé cuanto bailamos, solo recuerdo que de aquí en adelante todo paso rápido.

La baliza de los policías, Jasper roncando abrazando las cervezas, Edward peleando con Jacob – golpes iban, golpes venían – todos arrancado, la cerveza tirada en todos lados, una linterna alumbrando mi cara y la cara de decepción de mi padre en la estación de policía.

No pusieron cargos contra nosotros, pero si tenemos que limpiar todas las cervezas que quedaron en la playa.

Y cancele mi viaje hasta cuando cumpla los treinta años… el día en que Charlie prometió levantarme el castigo. Además, no puedo ver a Jasper y bajo ningún concepto a Jacob o Edward. Le llore, le suplique, _moqueé_ su camisa… pero Charlie esta vez se tomo muy en serio el papel de padre, y su mano fue inflexible.

No hay verano para mi, todo empezó y termino esta noche. Mi primer día de vacaciones y estoy castigada.

PD: ¿lo bueno? No hay anda bueno… quizás salvo que Charlie no sabe que fume marihuana. Prometo que será la primera y la última vez.

PDD: Nos enviamos mensajes, yo y Edward, todos los días. El me cuenta como Carlisle le obliga hacer carpintería escuchando Cher o como Esme castigo a Jasper obligándolo a trabajar gratis en el café.

PDDD: Creo que en verdad, después de la tormenta, viene la calma.

Canción para el ringtone de Edward: Mazzy Star – Fade into you.

* * *

SI, LO HICE OTRA VEZ. DRAMA-NO-DRAMA. La verdad es que no sabia como ir acercándome al final de la historia, hasta que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer una fiesta alocada. La canción eléctrica que Jacob baila con Bella se llama Take Over Control de Afrojack y Eva simons (me encata. ME ENCANTA) y bueno, el ringtone es algo... hm...de preferencia personal, me encanta el cover de dinosaur Jr, recomiendo escuchar esa. El próximo capitulo es serio pero es chistoso, o bueno, yo me diverti escribendolo. Tengan un buen fds, y disfrutenlo, no como yo, que de ahora en adelante me encierro hasta el 13 de septiembre


	28. 27

27.

Voy a ser tía.

Voy a ser tía.

Pensé que si lo escribía sería más fácil digerirlo, pero sigo sin creerlo.

Rosalie va a tener un bebe de Emmett.

Emmett no lo sabe, Rosalie acaba de colgar el teléfono luego de hablar dos horas conmigo entre borracha, llorando y a gritos. No se lo quiere decir porque piensa que la va a dejar. Lo va a abortar, no lo quiere tener, va a arruinar su vida, y a pesar de que yo no pienso lo mismo, me culpa a mí de confundirla aún más.

Me llamo en notorio estado de ebriedad, y al principio no sabía quién era, pensé que era una broma pesada, porque Rosalie no podía pronunciar bien su nombre… y luego supe que era su tono de voz, después de preguntarle cinco veces quien era.

- ¿Quién es?

-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

- No te entendí

- Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelie

- Como no me digas tu nombre…

- Beee-La

- Si, mi nombre, quiero saber el tuyo maldita sea

- Reeeeeeeeeseeeelí

- ¿Rosalie?

- Seeeeeeeeh.

Lo que acabo de escribir es la versión minimizada de lo que paso en como media hora. Dios, no sé donde saque la paciencia para aguantar a… la futura madre.

Después, estuvo hablando en el baño, se había tomado una botella de Ron sola y sin bebida ni hielo, y mientras hablaba y recobraba la conciencia, le dije porque diantres me llamaba y por que lloraba tanto. Sé que me cae mal, pero su llanto me retorcía el corazón.

- Voy a ser mamá – _vómito_ - Bella, serás una – _arcada_ - Asombrosa –_más vomito_ – Tía – _tira la cadena._

- ¡Dios! ¿Es de Emmett?

- Si

- ¿Estas segura?

- ¡Dios si! – _Más vomito_ - ¡Lo amo! – _Arcada profunda_ - ¡Jamás le sería infiel! – _Gárgara_ – No he estado con más hombres desde que estoy con el.

- Dios santo – Le respondí, tratando de bajar la voz. El internet y el teléfono están vetados para mi durante todo el verano - ¿Le dijiste a Emmett?

- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? – Se escucha eco del baño

- ¿Y que vas hacer?¡Has tomado una decisión?

- Pues si, no lo voy a tener. ¡Soy modelo, Bella! ¿Qué esperas?¿que modele los bikinis siendo un globo?

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con que tú cuerpo cambie o porque temes decirle a Emmett? El niño es de él también

- Niña, será niña – lloriqueo

- ¿Ya sabes lo que es y todavía no le has dicho a Emmett?

En esta parte la reté como si fuese su madre. Le grite y llore junto a ella, también. Pero además de todo, la consolé y la aconseje. Le dije que era muy irresponsable beber una botella de Ron estando embarazada, pero era mucho peor que no se lo dijera a mi hermano, siendo que este la apoyaría en la decisión que tomara. Y luego se puso a llorar de nuevo, diciendo que no quería perder a la bebe, pero que su madre si o si la haría abortar.

- Anda a vivir con Renée por un tiempo – Le dije, sabía que mi madre aceptaría a Rosalie con los brazos abiertos – Ella te va acoger, Rosalie, no deberías tener miedo de eso.

- Dios, me siento tan tonta – Me dijo, hipeando, después de haberse lanzado el tercer lloriqueo monumental – debería haberte dicho esto hace mucho tiempo

- ¿Cuánto llevas de embarazo?

Lleva dos meses, se nota muy sutilmente, lo ha estado cubriendo con una moda super Hippie Chic, o eso es lo que me dijo mientras lloraba.

Colgué hace treinta minutos y siento miedo… y angustia. ¿Qué diablos hago? Acepte un secreto que yo no debería ser dueña, y no sé si contarle a Renée, Emmett o también a Charlie.

Entonces, creo que quizás deba decírselo a Sue… ella esta ajena a todo esto.

Y de paso… contarle un par de cosas de mi, como por ejemplo, mi historia con Edward.

* * *

¿Porque tengo que embarazar a Rosalie en todas mis historias? Pobre, siempre la dejo como la mala y la embarazada. Prometo que en mi próxima historia Ro no será tan… embarazada. Já.

El próximo capitulo es mi favorito, y ya falta muy poquito para el final. ¡Gracias por leer!


	29. 28

28.

He ido a la casa de Angela después de que Yo y Sue sentáramos a Charlie en el comedor y le explicáramos con lujos y detalle cada una de mis andanzas, incluyendo mis súper conquistas en la peor fiesta del mundo. Le rogué y le suplique que pudiese ir a la casa de ella a rogar por su perdón – ya ha pasado una semana de mis vacaciones y dos desde el accidente de la fiesta – y Angela no responde mis llamadas ni tampoco mis mensajes.

Después de rogar, intentar hacer la cara que hace Stew cuando rompe algo, me ha dejado ir una mísera hora a la casa de los Weber para hablar su hija. También me dijo que llamaría a su casa para saber que estaba ahí – y en realidad lo hizo.

Me junte con Angela y pensé que tendría que ponerme de rodillas, pero ella lo ha llevado muy bien, de hecho ha conocido un tipo, Ben, con quien está saliendo y que, casualmente, conoció esa misma noche. Toda la hora que estuve en su habitación mientras estábamos acostadas en la alfombra peluda purpura de ella, me hablo de Ben.

Y los ojos de Ben.

Y la banda de Ben.

Y los amigos de Ben.

Y los labios de Ben.

Y los besos de Ben.

Y el perro de Ben, Rocky Balboa tercero (Los ejemplares I y II se han muerto)

Y las canciones que Ben le dedica a Angela.

Asique si, está enamorada hasta las patas. Y a pesar de todo, Ang sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. Le pedí perdón, y a pesar que me dijo

- Eres una pequeña perra, ¿lo sabias, no?

Me abrazo y rodamos juntas por su alfombra. Dios, quiero conseguir una alfombra así, es más cómoda que mi propia cama.

Cuando me acompaño afuera, mientras me colocaba el casco, me hablo de Edward.

- Esta bien, ¿sabes? Edward nunca me miro como lo hacía contigo – Me dijo – Cuando me juntaba con él siempre hablaba de ti… y era muy incomodo, era como tu pequeño psicópata, el tipo está loco por ti, Bells… Loco es poco, en realidad

- Vaya… eso me da miedo

- No, está bien. Edward es un gran chico, inmaduro, pero bueno, ¿ya están saliendo?

Le conté lo que paso en la fiesta, a grandes rasgos, y del súper castigo hasta los treinta años. Se rio al final.

- ¿Y que esperas? Tienes a Edward, lo amas, el te ama, ¿Qué hay de grande en eso?

- Charlie no lo aprueba

- Ogh, obviamente Charlie no aprobara ningún chico, eres su hija _regalona_ – Me toco la mejilla, pellizcándola – Seguramente no le gustaba Mike, tampoco.

- Si, no le gustaba.

- ¿Ves? Da lo mismo lo que piense Charlie, el no se puede meter en tu relación por eso mismo, es tuya y de nadie más. Si quieres estar con Edward, los Capuleto no deberían encerrarte en su torre y los Montescos a él, Bella, creo que ya todos sabemos cuánto se aman… deberías decirle lo que sientes

- ¿Tú crees?

- Absolutamente. Estas perdiendo el tiempo de pasar un verano asombrosamente enamorada de tu Romeo, y eso te convierte en una tonta. Deja de pensar en lo que dirán los demás y pedalea hacia su casa.

Me dio una nalgada mientras pedaleaba a mi casa, despidiéndose de mi.

Quería ir a la casa de los Cullen, ver a Jasper y a Edward, pero primero tenía que pedir permiso a Charlie, asique llegue a mi casa con mis piernas quemándose, abrí la puerta gritándole a Charlie que necesitaba ir a la casa de los Cullen, que debía hablar con Edward y…

Edward estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá de Charlie, Sue tejiendo a su lado y Charlie, al lado de Edward, mirando el partido.

Decir que me puse roja es poco.

Fuimos afuera por un poco de privacidad, pero **justo** Charlie salió a regar las inexistentes plantas que tenemos en el ante jardín, y fue más obvio sus intenciones cuando no dejaba de apuntar con la manguera la espalda de Edward cuando se giraba hablar conmigo, dándole la espalda a él.

Esto era una tragicomedia griega.

- Asique estas aquí – Le dije, mientras Charlie ahogaba al pobre chico con la manguera. Su polera a cuadros quedo totalmente húmeda

- Si, quería hablar contigo.

- Eso es chistoso, justo yo quería hablar contigo… hoy… vengo de casa de Angela y…

- ¿Cómo está? – Pregunto, con notoria preocupación

Le conté sobre mi ida a su casa y más que nada de Ben. Y todo lo que Angela me dijo de Ben.

En medio de mi conversación de Ben, Edward atrapo mis mejillas y me dio el mejor beso que te puede dar tu novio cuando tu padre te moja con la manguera. Ambos reímos cuando a Charlie se le corto el agua y tuvo que entrar – Después me enteré que Sue había cortado el agua _accidentalmente_.

Y ahí sí que nos dimos el mejor beso del mundo. Esa clase de besos en donde sientes calor en todas partes, donde tu estomago se mueve solo y tus calzones se mojan. Sonreíamos, y nunca había visto los hoyuelos de Edward en sus mejillas tan pronunciados.

- Te amo – Me dijo – Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo, y me da lo mismo si Charlie me quiere castrar, no te pienso dejar sola en todo el verano

- Más te vale – Le dije, mientras tomaba el cuello de su camisa a cuadros y lo atraía a mi para besarlo.

Hoy en la noche vendrá a mi pieza, como habíamos hecho la última vez, y le dije que podría leer un par de hojas de mi diario.

Dios, espero que este sentimiento nunca se extinga.

Canción del momento: Paloma Faith - Upside Down

* * *

Estos dos se vuelven amar y yo estoy llena de pruebas. Odio mi vida en estos momentos, que daría por volver al colegio…


	30. 29

29.

Ha sido el mejor verano de la existencias de los veranos. Claro, no he viajado a ninguna parte, pero no hace falta, Edward me ha llevado a los mejores lugares del mundo… y lo maravilloso es que todos quedan cerca de mi casa… o en mi cuarto.

Hemos escalado cerros, arboles, hemos nadado en la playa de la Push, me ha tocado también escalar hasta la habitación de mí ahora novio y Alice se ha quedado por el verano en mi casa, y hemos salido los cuatro. Mi castigo ha sido levantado hace tiempo ya, dado la insistencia de Sue y la embriagues de Charlie un sábado en la noche.

Hemos ido a los bolos, al cine, hemos hecho una casita de árbol – que se cae a pedazos, somos pésimos arquitectos – y hemos andado en bicicleta. Hemos escuchado el disco blanco de los Beatles unas quinientas veces y hemos estado en el techo con una manta mientras Edward fingía ser un destacado astrónomo y me enseñaba las constelaciones. Hemos hecho pizza demencial, comido, bailado y bebido tanto que he ganado peso, pero con los ejercicios que Edward y yo hacemos diariamente… he gastado bastantes calorías, sobre todo por las noches….

Rosalie va a tener el bebe, se lo dijo a Emmett quien este en un momento de catarsis-ansiedad-felicidad combinada. Tiene más miedo a ser un mal padre a que no serlo, y Rosalie se ha mudado a la casa de Renée por un tiempo indefinido. Ahora, usa mi pieza como su pieza. Dime que la vida no es irónica, por favor.

Hoy se va Alice, y aun que me da una pena horrible, Jasper es quien más lo lamenta. Mañana comenzamos el último día del instituto y en una semana más es mi cumpleaños de mayoría de edad. Edward me ha dicho que me tiene una sorpresa, y no sé que será, en verdad.

Y como si la coincidencia fuera poca, me quedan apenas cinco hojas en el diario – He cierto, he sacado un par de hojas para escribirle cartas románticas a Edward – pero saber que he llenado un diario sin proponérmelo me pone… feliz.

No lo sé, es una meta que no tenía prevista, es primera vez que termino algo aun que la historia continúe. Le dije a Renée que quería otro diario, y con otra pluma, si es que es posible. Quiero seguir escribiendo.

No quiero que sea mañana. Hay tantas cosas que esperar que no las quiero esperar.

* * *

mañana capitulo final :C


	31. 30

30.

He celebrado el mejor cumpleaños del mundo que pudiese haber existido en la historia de todos los cumpleaños de todo el mundo.

Vino Renée y Phil de sorpresa, Alice, quien se fue solo la semana pasada, se junto con ellos en el aeropuerto, además de Emmett y… No me lo creerás, pero Rosalie fue quien me dio el empujón para que mi torta quedara aplastada.

Claro, sé que no lo hizo con segundas intenciones… o eso es lo que pienso. De todas maneras, perseguí a Edward con mi cara llena de torta hasta que conseguí un beso lleno de merengue.

Fue tan irreal, esto ha estado planeándose por meses detrás de mis espaldas.

Todo comenzó cuando Edward amaneció – me despertó a las siete de la mañana un día sábado – en la puerta de mi pieza con un ramo de alcachofas, después de que le dijera que no me gustaban las flores por que se morían rápidamente. En vez de eso, Edward fue más astuto y me regalo flores comestibles, junto con una DVD de nuestras vacaciones que ahora pretendo ver.

Como si no fuera poco, me ha regalado sus converse negras medias gastadas, en donde debajo un pie dice TE y en el otro responde AMO, en la parte de abajo. Sonara raro, pero ahora creo que las cosas románticas son las alcachofas y las converse negras. Edward tiene un don para que los regalos más insignificantes me hagan llorar.

Estrenando mis zapatillas nuevas, me llevo a Port Angeles con el chamullo de que fuéramos a comer un helado – a las nueve de la mañana – pero en realidad paseamos y almorzamos juntos en un local de comida rápida. Fuimos a la feria, jugamos con los carritos chocones y le pedí el cliché de película americana: Que ganara uno de esos osos cuando uno dispara y le da el objetivo. No achunto nunca – de las seis veces que repitió el intento – Pero como Edward es cabezota, termino comprando el peluche.

Le puse de nombre Mediklin, Edward no se rió de mi chiste, aún le pesa su pasado de chico-acne y sabe que yo soy muy burlona, pero me quiere con mi parte buena y mala.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde llegamos a mi casa. De aquí en adelante su sorpresa deja de ser sorpresa porque había cinco coches estacionados en nuestro antejardín. CINCO

Entramos y estaba una fiesta salvaje estilo Forks y todo lo que permitía mi casa.

No cabía de la sorpresa mientras sentía los brazos de Renée y sus lagrimas mojando mis mejillas, ni tampoco lo creí cuando Phil me beso la frente, o cuando Emmett me elevó al techo y me hizo golpear la cabeza con el techo.

Cuando salude a Alice no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando de emoción, y mientras escribo esto, siento que estoy demasiado emocionada. Por primera vez en mi vida voto las lágrimas de felicidad, y es una sensación deliciosa. La emoción me sigue embargando y no quiero que esto acabe.

Todo fue risas y alegrías, salvo Renée, quien lloraba a moco tendido cuando me cantaban el cumpleaños feliz. Fue la primera quien abrace, pero después salí persiguiendo a Edward quien no quería que su cara terminara llena de merengue. Termino rendido y su camiseta llena de pastel.

Esta ocasión fue para que Esme y Carlisle conocieran a Renée y a Phil. Estuvieron hablando toda la fiesta. Rosalie estuvo pidiendo consejos a Sue sobre ser madre, además de prestarle una serie de cosas para tener bebes, y Emmett, a su lado, quien tampoco conocía a Sue, mi madrastra.

Edward, Angela, Ben, Alice y Jasper estuvieron hablando conmigo toda la tarde. Angela presento a Ben a todos nosotros, y se llevo de maravillas con Jasper, pero no con Edward, supongo que por ese corto amorío que tuvo con Ange.

En medio de la tarde, me perdí en la cocina con Edward, mientras nos quitábamos el merengue de la cara – Me ayudo con unos lengüetazos, también – Mientras él se limpiaba la camiseta.

- Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de la vida – Le dije, mientras me acercaba para darle un beso – Muchas gracias, en verdad.

Edward me abrazo, colocando sus manos en mi espalda y atrayéndome hacia él. Me encanta que haga eso, se lo pido todo el tiempo

- Me hace feliz que esto te haga feliz – Junto su nariz con la mía – No tienes nada que agradecer, ¿sabes que haría todo por ti, verdad? – Acaricio mi pelo, lleno de merengue

Le dije que sí, y nos dimos un beso azucarado.

Llego Emmett haciendo el sonido de una ambulancia, molestándonos. Edward se encargo de echarlo tirándole un pedazo de torta. Emmett, quien prende hasta con aire, agarro un puñal de papa fritas y se las tiro a él, de vuelta. Edward gano, porque Rosalie llego y le pidió/exigió a Emmett que nos dejara solos por un momento.

Luego me dijo

- La verdad es que si hay una intención oculta detrás de tu cumpleaños.

Siempre lo supe. Edward es predecible.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Quiero que mi cumpleaños sea igual de demencial – Exigió a cambio

- Lo pensaré – Le dije, como quien no quiere la cosa –Pero ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿no?

El asintió, pero nuestro beso fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de Charlie, en donde Edward se separo de mi como si fuese un imán cargado con la misma potencia que él.

Recibí una cámara vintage Polaroid que Phil y Renée me regalaron, Charlie y Sue cooperaron con un álbum de fotos – donde ya habían añadido un par mías de cuando era pequeña, y otras reciente, en donde salgo con Edward y mis amigos -. Emmett y Rosalie me han regalado un cuaderno en donde adentro esta la ecografía de Matilda, la bebe de mi hermano. Jasper me ha regalado una armónica que tiene mis iniciales y que es totalmente demencial y Alice me ha regalado una polera que ella diseño. Es lo primero que ha diseñado en toda su vida, y me la puse en ese mismo instante.

Fueron los regalos más preciados que he recibido en mi vida. Los quiero tener toda la vida, pero más necesito a las personas que han estado conmigo.

Los diecisiete se fueron, y a pesar de que fue una edad difícil, fue una edad divertida. Una tragi-comedia griega, al estilo Swan.

Espero que los dieciocho sean un poquitín más tranquilo, pero todos sabemos que la tranquilidad no reina en mi vida.

Después de la tormenta viene la calma, ¿verdad?

PD: Matilda nació por la canción de ALT-J, le dije a Rosalie que sería un bonito nombre y Emmett le canta la canción mientras le acaricia el abdomen, por eso es la canción de este día especial.

ALT-J – Matilda

* * *

Final. Finalísimo, final. Lo sé, quedan un par de cosas abiertas como que va a pasar con la relación de Alice y Jasper, o Matilda, el bebe de Ro. ¿La verdad? No podía cerrar esas historias paralelas por que la historia importante de aquí era la de Bella y en buena parte de Edward, era contar loS problemas de los diesisiete y ese cambio de transición. Personalmente, creo que yo madure mucho a esta edad, y le tengo un gran aprecio por que me pegue unos porrazos, ¡Uf!. No lo sé, quiero volver a tener diecisiete.

Espero que el final les haya gustado y que me den su bendición mañana y todas estas semanas: Comienzan la temporada de pruebas u_u

**GRACIAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA A TODA LA GENTE QUE DEJO RR, FAVORITO Y FOLLOW, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIA**S. Espero comentarios del final, da lo mismo como son, a todos nos les va a gustar, pero igual me gustaría recibir comentarios.

¡Nos vemos luego en otra historia!


End file.
